


The Paladins

by firstdeadloser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, Paladin!Adam, and one cannon king gay couple, because we stan one man, paladin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdeadloser/pseuds/firstdeadloser
Summary: In a different turn of events, Adam follows Takashi into space, to slavery and to an a thousand year old war, that he was never supposed to be involved in. And as it turns out, it may be the best decision Adam’s ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hoes its ya bitch who hasn’t updated stripper in 100987297281 months (for all my stripper fans... hang in there)  
> I’ve got some sort of quality shadam-Paladin!adam shit for YALLL !!
> 
> I know Paladin Adam is getting more popular, bc we wanna see our king, and there’s probably 30 other fan fics like this, but I swear I made this long before any Adam AUs were birthed! buahahah I’m an OG thinker B) anyway, this story might be extended depending on if I’m not a lazy bitch and y’all like it enough! so enjoy the first chapter of the Paladins

Yes. 

How else could Adam have replied? Takashi had asked him with tears running down his cheeks, head buried in Adam’s lap. 

“This is the last mission I’m ever going to do,” Takashi wept, his face in Adam’s hands at that point. “I want to do it with you.” 

I’m going to die soon, Takashi said. I want to spend my last moments doing what I love, Takashi said. You and exploring space, he managed to flirt through ugly sobs. 

Adam laughed along. He was so relieved, so happy that he didn’t think about what he was leaving behind, because his relationship was saved. Because he and Takashi would be together until the end. He didn’t think about what kind of intensive training they’d make him cram in, since he didn’t work to become an exploration pilot, or engineer, or whatever. In the end, it didn’t matter, because Takashi helped him with studying, let him choose whether he wanted to go or stay (after a while, when Adam expressed uncertainty), and Adam became aware that he would be leaving nothing behind if he was going with Takashi. 

Adam didn’t think about anything. Not too much. What mattered is that the night after Adam agreed to go, Takashi took him on a date to his favorite restaurant and danced the night away with him, and proposed to him with the prettiest ring in front of the river. What mattered is that they had a giant wedding right before they left for space. Keith was the best man, every single McClain living in Cuba flew in to witness it, Veronica and Lance McClain screamed and cried together. The Holts had front row, and Matt was the second flower-girl, as well as one of the groom’s men. Veronica was both Adam and Takashi’s bridesmaid, Katie was the first flower-girl and every instructor from the Garrison had come to see its top students getting married. The wedding was washed by the sunset, big and set in the middle of a beach and packed with food, and Adam didn’t find it in himself to cry over his absent family. He didn’t need them anyway. He had his own family. His Garrison family, who all accepted him, and a loving husband who wouldn’t trade him for the Kerberos mission. 

 

When the time to leave rolled around, Adam started thinking. He started thinking _a lot._ Takashi had his hand pressed against Adam’s waist, and waved to the audience and camera crew. Adam thought so much when Keith hugged him and begged him not to leave, that he started crying. 

“It’s a one year thing,” Adam promises, holding Keith’s face in his hands. He’s bent over, leveled with the teenager. “I’ll keep Takashi safe, and we’re going to come back next January, okay?”

Keith cries, shakes his head, and hugs Adam again. 

Adam leaves Keith to Takashi, for the boys to say their goodbyes. He finds Veronica McClain, and she looks pridefully sad. They hug. “Promise me that you’ll stay safe,” Veronica whispered into his ear, and Adam told her that he’ll kill Takashi before breaking Veronica’s promise. 

She pecks him on the cheek, and they part ways. Adam’s heart is erratic, and he feels like vomiting everything he’s ever digested in his lifetime. He says goodbye to the instructors and his cadets, his friends too. When he rolls around to say goodbye to the trembling Katie and Coleen Holt, he vomits by their feet. Coleen cleans him up, of course, and he hugs both women with intense affection. 

“Watch over Matt,” Coleen pleads, unable to stop her crying. “Make sure my boys don’t get hurt.”

“Please take care of my brother. He’s really stupid sometimes,” Katie tells Adam once her mother is too caught up in crying to speak. “I know he’ll be safe. I know you all are going to be safe. I’m just asking you this in case Matt gets his foot stuck in a moon-pothole and breaks it, okay? And just in case Dad’s back locks. When that happens, ask Takashi to karate chop it.”

“I will, kiddo,” Adam swears, crossing his heart. She finds it amusing. “I’ll see you in a year.” 

 

They board the spaceship. Adam feels light headed. His face is distressed as he waves to the crowd, to the cameras with their black eyes on the mission members. 

“Are you okay?” Takashi asks once they board, pushing Adam’s hair away from his face. 

“Takashi,” Adam chokes out. “I’m so scared.” He whispers, and his husband kisses him. 

“Don’t be,” Takashi murmurs. “I’m going to be right here with you, every step of the way.” 

They kiss, Matt wolf-whistles, and Adam feels better. They strap in, and they hear the crowd cheering maniacally as the countdown begins. 

_Three,_

Adam’s breathing picks up. He doesn’t understand how Matt looks so relaxed. 

_Two._

He doesn’t want to be here. The doors are sealed tight, but Adam wants to escape. “Takashi?” Adam calls over Matt and Sam replying to the board for protocol. Takashi looks over the pilot’s seat, and he smiles endearingly at Adam. 

“I love you,” Adam says, as though it were a remedy to heal his panicking mind. Takashi’s face is a dusty pink, his expression soft. 

“I love you too.” 

 

_One._

 

It takes so long to arrive at Kerberos. Many times, they are left floating in space, in the middle of nothing. They’ve passed the moon long ago, and Adam feels empty. He longs to see something. Anything…

Over the months, he’s grown close to Sam and Matt. They’re good friends now, but Adam likes to follow around Takashi. Takashi, ever the patient man, waited for Adam’s nerves to fray, for him to start enjoying the mission. Takashi even tried to help him feel better, showed him some fun things to do in the space ship. At some point, they even had anti-gravity sex. It was oddly fun. 

But Adam never truly did come around. He came to spend time with Takashi, not to make a new record, or to find extraterrestrial life, or anything like that. 

As Adam gazes out the window, Takashi appears. He leans against the railings, and takes Adam’s hand. He squeezes it, presses a kiss to the back of it. 

“Hey,” Takashi murmurs. 

“Hi,” Adam says. He smiles, looking on fondly as Takashi played with his hand. 

“You look beautiful,” Takashi sighs. Adam chuckles, nuzzling his cheek into Takashi’s hand after he cups his face. 

“I think I look the same as yesterday,” Adam informs Takashi. His husband grins, “Well you looked beautiful the day before that. And the day before that. And then the day before that day. And the day before that day? You looked especially gorgeous.” 

Adam laughs, and he kisses his husband. Takashi puts an arm around Adam, rubbing his shoulder. They gaze at each other, quiet with small smiles. 

“You don’t like this mission, do you?” Takashi asks, just as soft. 

“No,” Adam disagrees, though he knows it’s a lie. “No… that’s not it. The mission holds good purpose. I’m lucky that I got to be apart of it.”

“Sure you’re lucky. I’m lucky that I’m still alive, but that doesn’t make me very happy,” Takashi says, and a frown appears on his face. Adam wants to kiss it away. 

“Don’t talk like that,” Adam mumbles, looking away from Takashi. 

“Adam,” Takashi begins, gently pulling Adam closer to him. “Why didn’t you stay if you didn’t want to come? You don't look happy at all!” 

Adam huffs. He rolls his eyes, “Shut your mouth, Shirogane.” He says, kissing him. Takashi hums contently, “You’re a Shirogane now too, you know,” He mentions once they break their kiss. “But hey, don’t distract me! Answer my question.”

“Takashi,” Adam sighs. He puts his head beneath Takashi’s chin. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here. I came here because I wanted to. I just… Takashi, I’m on the mission because of you. I want to spend time with you. I just wish it didn’t have to be out here, in the middle of nothing, without Keith and Veronica and everyone else…. I wanted to stay with you at our apartment, adopt a few babies, get a cat.”

“I wouldn’t live to see them grow up,” Takashi whispers, distant. 

“I told you not to talk like that,” Adam reminds him, his voice breaking in the middle. “Please don’t talk like that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Takashi apologizes immediately after, holding Adam close. He kisses his head. “I’m so sorry, Adam. We can do all of that when we get back, you know? We can live together, we can see Veronica, we can go on a proper honeymoon and have wild rabbit sex, and we can have a few babies and get a couple cats! Adam, this mission isn’t the end of the world…”

“It is the end of the world,” Adam croaks. “Because this is a _suicide mission_ for you. You knew you were dying, Takashi. That’s the whole reason you came on this trip.”

“Adam,”

“Takashi.” Adam replies firmly. He does not take his head from under Takashi’s chin. “If you die on this mission, I do too.” 

“No you don’t,” Takashi replies immediately. He grips Adam tighter. “Fuck no you don’t, Adam Shirogane. I don’t care what happens to me, if I’ll die today or in fifteen years, but nothing is ever going to happen to you. Nothing.” 

Adam lets him believe it. 

 

“Hey, Shiroganes!” 

The couple lift their heads, spotting Matt at the doorway. He grins, “Heard you guys having hot sex last night. It was weird. I hope y’all never do it again. Anyways, breakfast is ready.” 

“Matt,” Takashi groans, his head going for cover in the mortified Adam Shirogane’s shoulder. 

 

Adam lightens up. He helps around, he tries to enjoy things more. He’s apart of a team, all who are going to be the first men who are going to Kerberos, after all. Their names would go down in history. He was making history, with his husband and his close friends. Isn’t that what any space-lover dreams of? He’s in a much better place when they land on Kerberos. In fact, he’s overjoyed. He and Takashi wander the moon, (they don’t stray too far), speaking of nothing in particular. 

“What if I proposed to you here?” 

“We’re already married, Takashi.” Adam reminds him, squeezing their intertwined hands. 

“Yeah, but who cares? We could get our vows renewed!” Takashi says, and his eyes twinkle with excitement. Adam laughs and kisses him. 

 

They return to Sam and Matt, who are collecting as much information as they can. “Look at all this!” Sam says to Takashi and Adam. “You boys better help us get down and dirty! I suppose is we get enough information, we could even be able to contact aliens!”

Adam and Takashi smile at that. They exchange amused looks, that Sam notices, and he proceeds to try and convince them that aliens are real. 

“Dad, the Shiroganes are trying to enjoy their honeymoon,” Matt scolds upon his arrival. Sam’s story had still been dragging on. “Quit boring them with your stories about Devilmen and alien-cats!”

“It’s not boring!” Sam argues. He looks at the Shiroganes, “Is it boring, boys?”

Adam and Takashi shake their heads politely. 

Aliens are such a funny concept. It’s hard to believe that there are anything other than humans out there. They were completely alone, isolated in the universe. There was no proof that aliens existed- believing in them was rather silly. But, the men listen to their senior officer’s stories, and start helping out with collecting data. 

It’s only later they become aware of a growing shadow looming above their distracted figures. Adam will later wish that he noticed it beforehand- because noticing the rumble of the spacecraft landing was not enough time for them to flee. 

 

Adam can’t recall much from his time as a Galran slave. Neither can Matt, Sam, or Takashi. What Adam remembers is this; it was a terror. The abduction is a blur in his mind- all he remembers is struggling to defend Adam from being beaten, and the blood trickling into his eyes as an alien smashed his head into the wall for resisting. 

Adam remembers being thrown into the pits of wherever they were. Fed a substantial amount of bland food and nutritional drinks, Adam recalls becoming parched. The drinks were not made for humans- he vaguely remembers Matt fainting three days in. They don’t have any place to shit or piss, forced to dig little holes and relieve themselves that way.

“You’re here to fight,” Growls a slave when the humans are thrown into their earthly holding cell. His eyes are tired, his cheeks are hollowed. The cuts on his cheek are unattended to- they look infected. 

“Here to fight?” Sam echoes, distress on his face. Takashi holds Adam in his arms, and Matt clings to his father’s side. 

“Might as well say goodbye to your friends.” Is all the slave says. No one is particularly friendly, except for a handful of slaves with odd faces and weirder  
colorings. 

It’s too much for the humans to handle. They huddle in a corner, as far as possible from the crowded pit of people. 

“We’re gladiators,” Matt says. Sweat rolls down his face. 

“We don’t know anything about this yet, son,” Sam sighs. “All we can do is hope for the best.” 

Takashi is oddly silent. Adam knows this to be a very bad thing. He balls his hand into Takashi’s shirt, suddenly afraid. 

“They don’t look like us at all,” Adam whispers, gazing at the aliens. “I thought this would never happen. I thought… they never…” 

“They never told us anything,” Matt says. He’s just as horrified as Adam is. “Not even in the movies did they look this real.” 

“Mr. Holt can’t fight,” Takashi states out of the blue. The men look to their distraught teammate, an Adam touches his face to try and get him out of that blank look of emotion. 

“What do you mean, son?” Sam asks. It seems like he’s offended. 

“Adam can’t fight either,” Takashi mumbles. 

“Takashi, what are you talking about?” Adam says, trying to get his attention. 

“No… none of you can,” Takashi declares, far away. 

“Takashi, what?” Adam says in exasperation. He’s not sure what to do anymore. 

“They’re going to make us fight,” Takashi explains, turning his face to the group. He blinks once, twice, then meets Adam’s eyes. Takashi smiles at him, and Adam remembers all his troubles seemed to melt away. “And I can’t stand to watch you get hurt.” Takashi whispers against his lips, meant for Adam to hear only. 

 

Adam remembers Sam’s first fight. He’s tossed around, and the warrior battling Sam declares it too easy of a task. He’s about to put his claws through Sam’s chest. Adam remembers hearing Matt scream and Takashi cry. Someone interrupts- a Galra with sharp ears and white hair, his eyes narrowed and yellow. “Stop,” He demands. The crowd quiets. All Adam can feel is relief, hearing Matt’s breath hitch with hope and Takashi’s cries pause to gentle hiccups. It seems the Galran has authority. “This Earthling is too weak to even be associated with our best Warriors. Take him to the labor camp.” 

Matt jumps the borders and races to his father, throwing himself onto him. He hugs him, and Takashi buries his face into Adam’s shoulder. He’s crying, crying, crying. Adam is too. He witnesses Matt being pulled away from his father, kicking and wailing. He’s glad Takashi didn’t have to see it. The pretty Galran with authority never interrupts a battle again. 

That night, Adam lays in Takashi’s arms, cheek pressed against his chest. Matt sits across from them, knees to his chin, unwilling to speak. They’re hungry and cold, and Matt’s open back from his recent whipping does not add onto any comfortableness. The rest of the night, Adam only remembers treating Matt’s wounds, and Takashi whispering to Adam as they fall asleep. 

Matt fights. It’s brutal. He’s almost killed, but the enemy is defeated. He stands tall, face void of expression, looking terrified. He’s soaked in blood- blue from the enemy he killed, and red from his own. There’s an enormous gash on his cheek that catches an infection shortly after. Luckily, since he is the winner, his wounds are treated. Adam trembles and hugs his friend the moment he returns to the prison. 

An alien disease spreads in the prison. Half the gladiators are killed, and Adam watches his allies die around him. Takashi is visibly shaken, and Matt does nothing but hide. It’s terrifying. It’s awful. Adam and Takashi witness a mother kill her own newborn, so the child would not suffer a painful, fever-filled life, trapped in a prison. “What are you doing?!” Adam had screamed, but the mother looked at him with haunted eyes. Her baby’s blood covered her hands. Adam did not interfere when he later witnessed children killing their parents, sisters slaughtering their brothers for their own goods. It’s a horrific event. 

That night, cradled in Takashi’s arms, he hears his husband’s feverish prayer. “Please God,” He begs silently, unaware that Matt and Adam were not asleep. “Don’t let it come down to me killing my own husband. Don’t let Matt die like this. If you are real… you won’t let harm come to them.”

Diseased gladiators bite their opponents before they die. The opponents are always infected, and they die shortly after. “They deserve it,” Matt mentions to Adam and Takashi silently, watching their fellow prisoner’s guts spill. The great warrior’s arm is bitten- he’s already been infected. “Killing innocent people for fun… If I were infected, I’d bite every douchebag I faced.”

“Let’s hope it never comes down to it.” Takashi says gravely. It seems they only speak of death and survival. Adam misses hearing his husband’s laugh.

Other than the diseases, it becomes increasingly difficult to breathe in their prison. Their living quarters were a room hallowed into the ground, with no windows or openings beside the locked trap door. The sickness was easy to spread, and Matt began to wheeze. He developed asthma after a while like this, and Adam and Takashi struggled with the air conditions. As it turns out, there was very little amount of oxygen on the planet anyways. 

 

Takashi’s first fight rolls around. Adam is beaten because he tries to prevent Takashi from going. Takashi is forced to watch, and Adam can see the built anger being released in Takashi’s enemy. He kills him, and with furious eyes, looks to Zarkon. Adam doesn’t recognize his husband. “Holy fucking hell,” Matt whispers, right beside Adam. “Look what they’ve done to him.”

“I’ll kill them all for this.” Adam promises Matt. Matt looks at him, a shocked look of confusion on his face. 

 

The disease only spreads as more prisoners are thrown in. The Galran with authority, who Taeika, Adam’s prison-friend, revealed to be Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, visits the slave quarters. Upon sight, he’s immediately unhappy. He inspects the diseased prisoners, and he frowns at the living conditions they are in. He orders his soldiers to build accommodations. After a day of work, ventilation systems and beds are included, but it doesn’t satisfy Prince Lotor. 

“Put them in the castle’s prison cells,” Lotor orders. “I want living quarters for the gladiators set up. God, we starve them and force them to fight, and this is how they are treated? Half of them are diseased. Why wasn’t I aware of this?”

“There are no check-ups or patrols for the prisoners, your Highness.” A general replies. Prince Lotor is angry now. Takashi fears he might throw a fit, so he holds Adam in his arms and moves closer to Matt. 

“Fine then. You heard what I said. Quarters built for the prisoners, immediately. I want doctors on site at all times until the disease is fixed,” Prince Lotor says. But, no matter how much of an angelic intervention he was, he was a Galran prince. He had an awful downside. “Kill the slaves who cannot recover in time. Make sure none reproduce. If there are offspring born, kill them too. And I want a slave taken into the laboratory for inspection- alive, please.”

“I feel like he’s a better version of Satan.” Matt says to his friends once Prince Lotor and his soldiers are gone. Takashi and Adam let out sighs of relief. “I can’t decide whether he’s my angel or my devil.” Adam jokes. It comes across dry and receives no laughter, but he’s happy to see Matt smile. “I’m glad we’re at least getting a place to live.”

Adam remembers the quarters clearly. They were cold, crisp. Adam could breathe much easier. Matt’s asthma attacks decreased. Takashi looked happier. They were given proper beds, and Prince Lotor announced there would be a hygiene system. The showers are open and with little privacy (the bathrooms also had no privacy), but Adam is glad to shower with his husband. He had little to no happy memories of being a slave, but the ones he had were with Takashi. He scrubbed Takashi’s matted hair, and Takashi did the same in return. They kissed, and it felt like heaven for Adam. “You look hot with weird alien water running down your back,” Adam teases. Takashi actually laughs. “Wanna look hot beneath me while we have sex on a weird alien mattress?”  
They do have sex on a weird alien mattress, and Matt complains the next morning, much like he did on their spaceship. “You guys just do it wherever,” Matt sighs. “Jesus, we could be enslaved on an alien planet and turned into gladiators, but you guys would still have sex. Fucking rabbits.” 

What happens in the in between is uncertain. He remembers Takashi screaming in pain one night, shrieking over his muscles, and not much else. 

Their brief period of alimentation, hygiene and health is over. The fights have not stopped, and the prisoners on Prince Lotor’s defense claim the prince has no say over this, seeing that his father is in charge of the fights. After a prisoner’s fight, Adam overhears two Galra spectators speaking. Prince Lotor had dropped off the charts. He was going back to conquering planets, doing stupid things like setting the planets free while they were under his rule. It almost scares Adam to be without Lotor. 

He’s not sure what happens beyond that. He vaguely remembers fighting, remembers Matt wishing to see his father and remembers Takashi being taken to the medical wing. He was convulsing from the pain his disease caused. Adam remembers staying up for three nights awaiting Takashi’s return.

 

He vividly recalls Takashi’s greatest fight. The soldiers knew that Takashi fought best when they hurt Adam. In fact, they whipped or beat Adam before all of Takashi’s fights. So, desperate to please Zarkon, the soldier commands they do the worst thing they possibly can to Adam, right in front of Takashi. 

“Don’t kill him,” The soldier commands. “Nothing too bad, or else the weird eyed slave won’t fight.” 

“Just make it _bad_.”

 

Adam was trembling and shaking. Bruises on his throat, thighs, shoulders and much else. He can barely remember what they did exactly to him, even though he was wide awake the whole time. 

“Adam!” It’s Matt. Adam hugs his friend, and Matt asks what they did to him. He tenses harshly when he finds out. 

The thrashing Takashi is released into the arena. He’s screaming, blinded by fury. 

“He’s gonna die,” Adam breathes. Matt says nothing. 

There are no time for introductions. Takashi has already advanced, angrier than ever. He tackles his opponent head on. The beast is two times bigger than Takashi, but what was stopping him?

“Takashi!” Adam yells, but Takashi never looks his way. He fights like a monster, and the audience is pleased. The monster takes brutal damage. Takashi bites off his hand, Takashi breaks his arm, Takashi almost opens his throat. Adam is afraid. 

 

Takashi is going to die. 

And Adam’s almost correct. His arm is sliced off. Once it’s chopped, blood spews like a waterfall. There’s so much blood, falling like rain onto the ground. Takashi falls onto his back, pale. His arm lands on the other side of the arena, limp. 

“Holy shit!” Matt yells. 

“No!” Adam shrieks, and scrambles to jump over the border. He makes it, feet landing roughly. “Adam!” Matt calls from behind him. “Adam, no! Come the hell back!” 

Adam collapses next to Takashi, throwing himself over his husband. 

“Adam?” Takashi gasps. Adam, through vicious sobs, replies. “Baby! Takashi, I’m right here, please,” He cries. He rips off his shirt, an adrenaline rush assisting, and presses it against Takashi’s wound. He winces, and Adam cries again. 

“Adam,” Takashi says, his face whiter than snow. He reaches his trembling hand out. “Give me the hand… hand with ring…” 

Adam complies. Everything is silent now. It feels like it’s just Adam and Takashi, in their own little world. Takashi sighs when Adam’s hand is in his. He kisses the ring, squeezing Adam’s hand with whatever energy he had left. 

_”Ai shiteru,”_

Adam sobs again. “I love you too! I love you, I love you, I love you,” 

_”Yurushite,”_

Takashi lets go of Adam’s hand. He reaches back, grasping a stick in his fingers. He thrusts it forward, and Adam thinks that Takashi might be trying to kill him. He buries his face in Takashi’s chest. 

There’s a choking sound. Adam feels thick, cold fluid fall on his back and head. 

The beast falls dead beside them, a stick in its throat. Adam is covered in its blood. 

Takashi faints. Adam screams. He’s dragged away by officers, the audience cheering. They chant Takashi’s title; “Champion”. 

 

Takashi returns with a scientifically enhanced arm. It’s amazing. Incredible, even. Adam doesn’t remember how he reacts. He only remembers telling Takashi how much he loves him. 

 

Takashi’s hair starts turning white. His brown skin becomes a pale shade of white. Matt’s moods are getting worse. Adam recalls being homesick. 

 

Matt’s fights have been progressively getting worse. He can’t breathe well. He’s too young for any of this, Takashi tells Adam. “I know he is,” Adam sighs. “But what can we do, Takashi? He has to fight, or they’ll kill him.” 

“He doesn’t have to fight,” Takashi murmurs quietly. 

“Takashi?” Adam asks, his tone one of warning. “What are you thinking of doing?” 

Matt is thrown down by his opponent. 

“Nothing, honey,” Takashi assures. He pecks Adam’s cheek. “I’m just going to keep Matt safe.” 

 

Later that night, Takashi looks cold and enraged. But Adam knows Takashi well enough to see that this is a facade, something to do with getting Matt out of fighting. 

Matt speaks to him, as he usually does, and Takashi unleashes a roar. Adam flinches, and he sees the worry flash in Takashi’s eyes. He tackles Matt, and Adam realizes that this is what will get Matt out of fighting. 

He damages Matt’s leg. Bad. Officers are called to split up the fight, and it's decided Matt will be sent to the labor camp. Matt looks over his shoulder with watery eyes as he’s being pushed away. 

The slaves cower from Takashi. They don’t go near Adam for a very long period of time. 

Takashi’s fights grow worse and worse. They whip Adam worse and worse, and do badder things to him each time. Adam is unaware of this, but one time, after he passes out from an excruciating beating, Takashi kills the officers restraining him, and kills the men still torturing the fainted Adam. He holds Adam and cries, his hands stained with Galran blood. 

 

Takashi becomes blood-thirsty. He has to. He’s got to fake it, he says. He kills every opponent in the arena, eight per day. One day, he kills thirty of his opponents. Adam cries throughout all of it, and he has to bathe the trembling Takashi and hold him all night long. But Adam was getting whipped less. It relieves Takashi to an extent, so he keeps his bloodthirsty act up. Takashi tells Adam he’s doing it so he could get a better quality of life for both of them, and so that Adam didn’t need to be tortured anymore. He’s the champion now. He got more food, he received more respect, he got a better bed and a better shower. He shares it all with Adam, and the slaves develop a fierce hatred for the man. One day, Takashi and Adam go to hear the announcements of which slaves are fighting. 

The officer calls Takashi’s number. Of course he’s fighting. But then, he calls Adam’s. Takashi looks to Adam with terrified eyes. 

 

“The kid deserves it,” Adam overhears a slave say, “All he does is get free fuckin’ food and an easy life because of the Champ. His stupid ass hasn’t fought a day in his life.” 

Another slave whacks him with his bread. “Shut it, man! That’s the Champion’s husband! If the Champ hears you talking shit, you’re a goner for sure.” 

He’s glad Takashi never hears scorn about Adam. He would lose his mind if so. 

That night, after the fights are announced, Takashi and Adam lay in their bed. Takashi holds Adam close, and Adam kisses his husband’s face distractedly. He’s thinking about hot chocolate. 

“Adam,” Takashi whispers. “Adam, Adam, Adam,”

He pulls away from Adam, holding his face in his large hands. One is real and warm, the other is cold and fake. “Yeah, babe?” Adam asks, blinking at Takashi. His brown eyes are enormous, twinkling. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

Takashi has an elaborate plan. He’s usually taken in for examination before the fights, so he requests Adam to come along with him. The officers accept, aware that Takashi would kill anyone. They take the couple to the examination room. Takashi had planned that they would escape, and Adam does not remember the details, but he does know it went much differently than what was thought out. 

It was all because of Ulaz. He rescues Adam and Takashi, tells them about the Blue Lion, implants coordinates into Takashi’s arm and sneaks the couple off of the Galra ship and hurtling at light-speed toward Earth. 

 

Adam is being hoisted up by someone. His eyes open, and he sees… Keith?

“Keith?” Adam says, squinting as though he weren’t real. He pats his face, trying to push up his glasses, but remembers he doesn’t have those anymore. 

Keith smiles at him. Adam laughs, and wraps him in an enormous hug. “How are you?!” Adam questions immediately once they pull away, cupping Keith’s face. “How have your studies been?! Oh my god, look at you! You’re so big and handsome now, but you sure could have gained some muscle… Who is that behind you? Is that your boyfriend?” 

“No, Adam! Calm down!” Keith laughs. “That’s Lance! Remember? Lance McClain?”

“Hey! So you do remember me!” Lance accuses. Keith rolls his eyes, but steps away from Adam. He runs towards Lance, scooping the boy up in his arms. Lance laughs maniacally, and when he’s put down, he too is bombarded with questions. 

“Holy hell, you’re so much taller! Look at how broad your shoulders are! How’s Veronica?! Your haircut is the same! How are you? You look just as handsome as Keith! Are you two dating yet? No chemistry? Listen, answer all my questions later, just tell me-...”

“Adam!” Lance cries, the biggest smile on his face. “Veronica’s visiting Cuba. Keith and I are definitely not dating. I know I’m very handsome, thank you for reminding me, and I’m okay. I’m really happy you’re okay too, dude. I thought you’d died.” 

“Well, that’s debatable,” Adam sighs. He steps away from the boys, feeling immense pride as he gazes at both of them. They feel like his sons! He wants to share this moment with someone else. With Keith’s other big brother….

“Where’s Takashi?” 

 

Guided outside by Keith and Lance, Adam feels refreshed. He’s breathing… air. 

“Is this Earth?”

“Yes sir!” Lance agrees happily. “Couple miles away from the GG.” 

“Welcome back, Adam,” Keith says softly. He and Adam share affectionate smiles- platonic. That’s his little brother too. 

“Look, there’s everyone!” Lance shrieks. Adam’s attention is drawn away from the ground, to where the loud Lance is running to. Someone that looks like Matt, and a very big man accompany them. Takashi’s back is turned, speaking to the people.

“Takashi!” 

Takashi turns around, face brightening at the sight of Adam. 

“Adam!” Takashi yells, and takes off running. The two of them meet in the middle. Adam jumps on Takashi, and the man holds him tight. Adam grabs Takashi’s face, and they kiss like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Hey baby,” Takashi breathes once they pull away. Adam rolls his eyes, smiles, and smush their lips together again. 

“I’m really happy that you guys are getting your big reunion and everything,” The big man says, “But we’re kind of on a tight schedule here.” 

 

They’re on the run from the Garrison. They are _on the run from the Garrison_. It’s almost ridiculous. 

“It reminds me of you in the old days,” Adam whispers to Takashi when they arrive at the cave Keith lead them to. “Always running off and getting in trouble. I can’t believe I’m following you around again, getting into deep shit with the Garrison.” 

“Yeah, but this time, the purpose is greater than going out and getting drunk!” Takashi argues. Adam only laughs. 

 

They enter the cave with Hunk, Pidge Gunderson (who looked an awful lot like Katie Holt) and Lance McClain. Keith leads them, a torch in hand. “I’ve always felt a strange energy from this place,” He says. Pidge Gunderson spins a tale about Voltron. Adam immediately believes it, only in disbelief that he _actually_ believes it. 

 

They encounter the Blue Lion. She’s stunning, enormous and covered with a blue force field. 

“Maybe we just have to knock,” Lance suggests after many failed attempts of trying to break the barrier. Adam smiles fondly at the boy. 

“You get more and more like Veronica every second,” Adam sighs. Lance frowns at Adam, “Hey! Was that a double insult?” He accuses, angrily knocking on the barrier once Takashi and Adam laugh. 

 

“Lance!”

“Can you pilot this thing?!”

“We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!”

“Lance, look out!” 

“Holy shit!” Adam shouts through the commotion. “We’re going faster than any rocket ship on Earth!” The numbers are off the charts!

“Lance, you are an awful pilot,” Takashi yells, and Hunk hurls in the side of the cockpit. 

“Ew!”

“So sorry,” Hunk apologizes and pukes again.

“Hunk!”

“Dude, keep it in!”

 

A Galra warship appears once they exit Earth’s atmosphere. Lance screams. “We’ve got to get it out of here!” Pidge yells, “Holy crow! Is that a real alien space ship?!” Hunk wails. 

Adam and Takashi share mirroring looks of terror. Keith notices. 

“They’ve come for us,” Takashi breathes. Adam clutches onto Takashi’s arm, sweat forming on his forehead. “We’ve gotta get out of here!” Adam shouts. “Lance! What’s the Lion saying?!”

“Hang on!” Is all Lance shouts in return. 

 

They enter a wormhole. The Lion arrives on a planet, vast and resembling Earth. It’s peaceful, quiet and gentle. Blue’s heavy feet land on the ground, and they’re face to face with a castle. They enter, the castles halls vast and wide. They find odd space pods in a circular room, and two humanoids come out of them. Princess Allura falls into Lance’s arms, and his team can see he’s immediately love struck. 

“Your ears….”

“What?” Lance replies, confused. 

“They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?”

 

Adam spends some time recovering Lance’s wounded pride. “My ears aren’t that big,” He mumbles, and Adam rubs his friend’s shoulder. “No, don’t worry about it buddy,” Adam assures. “Princess Allura thinks it’s weird because she has troll ears.” 

“She has fairy ears,” Lance grumbles. “They’re cute…”

“Oh, Lance,” Adam says, “You’re gonna get your heart broken, my silly, naive friend.” 

 

Princess Allura announces the Lions, and their Paladins. She lists off everyone, but she looks at Adam and smiles almost pitifully. 

“Adam…” She begins. Adam knows what that tone of voice means. “I’m so sorry, but you don’t seem to be fit for a Lion. Your best match would have been the Red Lion, had it not been for Keith. I’m… not sure why you were brought here, since you are not a Paladin.” 

“I don’t need a Lion,” Adam explains. “I don’t need to be apart of Voltron. I’m here because of Takashi, Keith and Lance, and I’m here to help them however they need me to. I don’t need a Lion, Princess. I I’m not a Paladin, it doesn’t trouble me.” Takashi moves forward, putting a protective hand on Adam’s waist. He looks offended. 

“Yes, you are not,” Allura says, frowning. “But I believed that all of you were brought here for a reason. To be Paladins, of course, but you… you aren’t one. It doesn’t look like you have much of a purpose.” 

“You’re not a Paladin either, Princess.” Adam states, his voice cold. He doesn’t appreciate being put down this way, especially by an alien who knows nothing about him. Allura’s eyebrows raise. “Neither of us have much of a purpose in Voltron, now do we?”

“Let’s not start anything,” Takashi says. Adam can hear the discomfort in his voice. “We’re in no place for tension. Let’s hurry and get our lions while we’re able to.” 

 

When Adam tries to follow Takashi to get their suits, Allura stops him. 

“Adam,” She calls. “You’re not a Paladin.”

Adam is pissed by now. What the hell was she saying? “What does that matter?”

“You can’t accompany them on their missions.”

“I won’t let Takashi go anywhere without me,” Adam says in his Garrison-Professor-Voice. “I’ll stay out of the way during trainings. But I’m staying in the Black Lion’s cockpit with Takashi during missions. I don’t care what anyone says.” 

 

Upon the Paladin’s return, all accompanied with their Lions, Takashi is sent by Allura to try and convince Adam to stay out of Voltron’s way. Allura follows Takashi, and Coran, her advisor, does too. 

“If you’ve come to tell me I can’t follow you on missions, Takashi, you’re wasting your time.” Adam says. He doesn’t look up from his book. “You all are.”

Takashi kneels in front of Adam, similar to the way he did when asking Adam to accompany him to Kerbero. He rests his head on Adam’s lap, completely aware it would get his attention. 

“Adam?” Takashi calls, his voice a whine. 

Adam’s face turns red, he lowers his book an inch, looking down at Takashi’s pouty face. “Adam, can you please listen to Princess Allura? She knows more about Voltron than any of us.”

“Sure she does,” Adam agrees. “But she doesn’t know anything about you. I’m following you on missions, Takashi, and that’s final.” 

“Fine. Okay, but what if we ever go into battle? Can you promise me you won’t follow?” Takashi starts. Adam does not pay attention, and buries his nose in his book again. Even when Takashi rubs his cheek against Takashi’s thigh, which is a killer for Adam, Adam keeps his book high. 

“Adam, c’mon,” Takashi sighs gently. He pushes Adam’s book away from his face. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“Takashi, I’ve gotten hurt for you a million times before. I can do it a million times more.” Adam says, shutting his book and setting it aside. His eyes meet Takashi’s. He means business. “I’ll stay out of the way of your training. If you really can’t have me in the cockpit, I’ll be in the storage room. But no matter what, I’m following you on missions, and I’ll follow you to whatever battle you ask.”

“Adam,” Allura begins. She sounds exasperated. “You wouldn’t be a contribution at all! You can’t pilot a Lion, and you’d only get in the way!” 

“Princess, now let's consider this before we speak,” Coran warns, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“I won’t consider anything! Adam will only be a distraction to the team!” Allura shrills. “Shiro, what is your decision?”

“Adam will come,” Takashi says. Allura’s somewhat hurtful words have clearly changed his mind. There’s an upset expression on his face as he rises to his feet. “He’ll travel with me. He won’t be a distraction to the team. He’s saved my ass more times than I can count! I won’t be going anywhere without him.” 

 

Adam proves this on the mission to retrieve the Red Lion. He kisses Takashi’s cheek before he puts on the helmet, and Takashi looks at him with worry filled eyes. 

“Adam, you don’t need to do this,” Takashi sighs, pushing Adam’s hair away from his face. 

“But I want to do this,” Adam tells him, firmly. Their gazes lock, and Adam gets his point across that he’s absolutely serious about following the Paladins on their missions and battles. “I have to be out here to protect Keith and Lance. And I have to be out here to protect you.” 

“Adam, none of us need protection,” Takashi sighs, frowning at the ground and biting his lip. “I don’t need protection. I…”

“Maybe you don’t need protection. Maybe no one needs protection. Maybe I’m doing this so I can have your back when things go wrong, like I always do.” Adam explains, tired of having people doubt him over this. He was making a choice to go out and help team Voltron, and to keep his family and friends safe. Wasn’t that enough for him to follow? 

Takashi kisses Adam’s forehead. Adam enjoys the contact, and lets Takashi hug him afterward. 

Pidge walks into the Green Lion’s cockpit. She initially smiles at Takashi and Adam’s embrace, but is reminded they have much more important things to do. “Guys, nice to see you two being in love and whatever, but we’ve gotta strap down and get going.”

 

In the halls of a Galra ship, three Paladins and Adam stand together. 

“We have to go back for those prisoners,” Pidge protests. “We can’t leave them there!”

“Pidge, no one understand that more than I do, but in war we have to make hard choices,” Takashi says. They’re running out of time. 

Adam and Keith stand together, watching. They remain silent as Pidge processes what’s going on, frustration on the boy’s face. 

“We have to go,” Takashi says firmly. He starts moving, so Adam and Keith do too. 

“No!” Pidge cries, “You don’t understand! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you!”

“Commander Holt is your father?”  
Adam speaks, confusion on his face. “His only son was Matt.”

“Yes! I’ve been searching everywhere for him and my brother, and I’m not gonna give up looking when I’m this close. I won’t!” Pidge yells in reply. He gives no definite answer to Adam’s remark of him having one son. 

“I’m coming with you,” Takashi declares.

“What?” Keith says. 

“I remember where the prisoners are held,” Takashi explains. “Keith, you go find the Red Lion.” 

“By myself?” 

“No,” Adam steps in. “Not by yourself. I’ll be going with you, Keith.”

“What? Both of you? Alone?” Takashi says, a panicked edge to his voice. “You- but, it’ll be bad if the Galra find you, Adam. Or if you see something… you might-...”

“I’ll be fine,” Adam says. He kisses his husband, “You keep in mind that patience yields focus, okay? Don’t let anything throw you off track. So-...” 

The doors on the ship open, and they have to split. “Run!” Adam breathes. 

 

“Shit!” Keith groans. He and Adam meet two separate connections, and Adam looks around wearily. “Shit, where do we go?” 

“Don’t stress too much, buddy,” Adam grunts, panting. He’s going to say more, but footsteps sound from down the hall. Adam takes Keith’s hand, picking a random corridor and running. 

 

They run the corner, and they’re back to square one. “This is stupid,” Keith scowls, and Adam squeezes Keith’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Adam breathes, beginning his reminder. “You’re connected to the Red Lion. Remember what I told your brother?”

Keith meets Adam’s eyes. He nods, and inhales deeply. “Patience yields focus,” He repeats. Keith closes his eyes, and Adam waits for him to figure it out. When they open again, Keith smiles. “Gotcha.”

 

Keith touches his hand to the red force field. It sets off a ripple, and Adam holds his breath, waiting for the beast to bow to Keith. 

It doesn’t. Keith frowns, his frustration building. “It’s me. Keith. Your buddy.”

The Red Lion stays unresponsive. Keith groans, “It’s me! Keith!”

“Keith,” Adam starts. “Keep your cool. It’ll respond in its own time.” 

“We don’t have time,” Keith sighs, his face reddening. He’s angry now. “I am your Paladin! I’m bonding with you! Heeey! Come on! We’re connected!”

“You’re frustrated, Keith. That’s not what it takes to bond with a Lion,” Adam tries to offer his advice, but it seems to blow off the top. 

“I’m supposed to already be connected with it! All Lance did was knock and his Lion immediately connected!” Keith rages, “And besides, what the hell do you know about bonding with a Lion?! _You’re not a Paladin!_ ”

Adam stares at Keith. He doesn’t know what to tell him. His feelings would have hurt more, had it not been for the Galran soldiers interrupting the tense moment. 

“Adam, get behind me!” Keith demands, forming a shield from his armor. Adam’s eyes dart the room in search of a weapon, and escape, knowing Keith is running out of time. He reaches his hand over, slams the control board and the floor beneath them opens. The Galran soldiers are sucked into space, and Keith would have been too had it not been for Adam reaching out. Their hands clasp, “Keith!” Adam yells, “You have to hold on!”

“I will!” Keith promises. His grip on Adam’s hand tightens, but he can feel it slipping away. “Adam!” Keith wails, and it becomes clear to Adam that Keith needed him in that moment. 

In a frantic panic, Adam decides to state the Red Lion in the eye, because it’s all he can do. Frightened, he quietly begs the Lion, tears wetting his eyes. _Keith needs you_ , Adam pleads, his own grip on the control board slipping away. 

He lets go of it. 

“Adam!”

Adam’s breathing picks up, his heart rate raising so fast that a warning sign appears in his helmet. They’re spinning fast and erratically with no sign of it ending soon. Adam squeezes Keith’s hand, and he hears his sob. “Keith,” Adam calls, trying to keep calm. “Keith, listen to me.”

“Adam,” He cries. “I’m scared.”

 

Adam is taken back to a million years ago. Keith, young and fresh faced, sits beside Adam. Takashi is out training. They’re waiting for Keith’s test results, which would determine whether or not he would enter training to become a fighter pilot. Adam put his arm around Keith’s shoulders, trying to comfort the young boy as they wait for Adam’s laptop screen to reload. 

Keith had been bouncing his leg, and no matter how many times Adam swatted his hand away, Keith wouldn’t stop chewing his nails. “Hey,” Adam begins softly. “I know you want this more than anything, Keith. And I know how hard you worked to get into this field of flight, and I’ve helped you through all your studies. Why are you so worried about the test results?”

Keith bursts into tears, and it shocks Adam. “Because I don’t want to be kicked out of here,” He cries. “And if I don’t become a fighter pilot, then how else could I protect Shiro in space?”

“Adam,” Keith hiccups, looking at Adam with big eyes, reddened from tears. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared,” Adam says, and he reaches out in attempt to pull Keith into a hug. But they’re spinning too fast, and the Galra ship is falling out of sight.

Adam closes his eyes, visualizing the Red Lion in his mind.

_We need you._

“I’m not going anywhere.” Adam promises.

_He needs you._

There’s a flash of red, a glimpse of a beast, and it’s enormous jaws unhinge. Keith looks reassured, more determined than ever when he sits in the pilot’s seat of the Red Lion. Adam ruffles Keith’s mop of black hair. 

“See what I told you?” Adam says, smiling. “You’re connected with the Red Lion.”

Keith abruptly hugs his brother-in-law.

_“The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless!”_

_“I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!”_

 

“Jeez, no pressure.” Hunk grumbles. The Paladins are all united with their Lions,, and their biggest threat looms above them. Sendak’s warship, is what it is. 

Adam was asked to return to the castle by Allura and Coran, as they explained the Lions needed their Paladins to form, and no extras. Adam obeyed in silence, but wanted to strangle them both. 

“Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?” Takashi calls, his voice ringing through the intercom, and the Paladins return to his words with agreement. 

“That was a great speech and all baby,” Adam speaks. “But they still don’t know how to form it.”

“Right,” Takashi sighs, “Does anyone have any ideas on how to form Voltron?”

“I don't see a "combine into giant robot" button anywhere on my dashboard.” Hunk says rapidly, and it’s then Adam decides he loves this man.

“This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?” Pidge cries. 

“Combine!” Hunk yells. Adam even braces himself for something to happen, but nothing does. “Okay, that didn’t work…”

“Quick Paladins, our energy levels are getting low!” Allura wants through the intercom.

“It’s not that simple, Princess,” Adam grumbles. He’s racking his brain in attempt to get an idea, any idea, but he can’t seem to think of any.

“Maybe if we fly in formation, we’ll take off,” Takashi suggests. Adam squeezes his shoulders in a form of support, and Takashi smiles at his husband. 

“Are you sure that’s the greatest idea?” Keith asks skeptically. 

“Shut it, mullet!” Lance calls, “It’s the best one we’ve got!”

“Take off on my cue,” Takashi says. “One, two, three!”

The Lions don't form. Instead, the Lions are dragged away by Sendak’s beam, and Adam screams. “Takashi! Keith!” He yells, running closer to the enormous screens being projected, barely noticing Sendak’s destruction of the Castle’s particle barrier. Allura watches in horror as the Lions are being dragged away. 

“Shiro, I’m panicking now!” Hunk declares, and starts screaming. 

“It can’t end this way!” Pidge shouts. 

“It’s been an honor flying with you boys,” Is what Keith says, as though death was pending. 

“We can't give up!” Takashi says, and Adam recognizes the subtle tone of anger in his voice. “We have to think this through! What are we missing? What do the Lions really need to form Voltron?” 

“We’ve got every Paladin!” Pidge says, trying to find an answer. 

“Guys, tic-toc!” Lance cries his warning, “We’re running out of time! If we don’t figure out something soon, we’re toast!”

“No, we’re ice pops!” Hunk snaps, “And Voltron! Voltron doesn’t look like it needs anything else? I respect all of you and I pretty much love my Lion-...”

“Pidge,” Takashi interrupts. “Is there a chance that there could be a person we’re missing?”

“A person?” Pidge repeats, confused. “No! Hell no, we’re on the brink of death! We don’t have time for a person! Plus, like I said, we’ve got all the Paladins.”

“No, we don’t,” Keith puts in, and his video appears on the Castle’s projection screen. He smiles, “We need Adam.” 

“But he’s not a Paladin!” Allura exclaims, and so do Hunk and Coran. Adam doesn’t feel discouraged by these points. Instead, he focuses on Keith’s image, heart swelling with a sense of purpose. 

 

Keith’s video screen appears on the Castle’s projection screens. He smiles at Adam, brows furrowed. “Sure he’s not a Paladin,” Keith scoffs. “But it looks like he’s connected to one of our Lions anyway.”

 

If it weren’t for the Black Lion’s cockpit having already been opened, Adam would have died in Sendak’s freeze beam. Takashi looks at Adam through his helmet, face matted with sweat. “Takashi!” Adam says, and runs to him. He kneels down beside Takashi. His husband looks down at him, their eyes meeting. 

“You can do this. You can lead them through,” Adam breathes. “Form Voltron.” 

 

Back on the ground, the Paladins rejoice. Takashi promises Pidge they’ll find his family, Lance desperately flirts with Allura and Hunk speaks with Coran. Keith approaches Adam, a very small smile on him. 

“You look happy,” Adam remarks teasingly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith clicks his tongue, nudging Adam. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and when Adam eyes his brother-in-law, he realizes Keith is thinking about something. Whatever it was seems to be serious, as Keith bites his lip and stares intensely at his shoes. 

“Keith?” Adam calls. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Keith blurts out, turning to look at Adam with wide eyes. “You’re not… I didn’t mean that. I wasn’t thinking straight, and… I’m sorry. It’s pretty clear that you’re team Voltron now.” 

Adam smiles so wide, his cheeks hurt. He bends down, pulling Keith into a hug. “Thank you,” He mumbles into Keith’s shoulder. Awkwardly, Keith returns the hug, but Adam will take what he can get. 

“Adam?”

Adam untangles himself from Keith, coming face to face with Princess Allura. His bright mood falters, and he frowns. “Yes?”

“I was wrong,” She confesses, keeping her eyes leveled with Adam. “I was very wrong. You’re connected to those Lions in a way that I can’t comprehend. You are a Paladin, and I was wrong to judge you so quickly. I don’t ask for your forgiveness, but please understand that- I see what you meant now. You’re a Paladin, with or without a Lion.” 

 

Adam is taken back by the Princess’s apology. Though he’s a poster boy for holding grudges, Adam doesn’t find it in himself to remain angry at Allura. She’s here, apologizing for her mistakes and… Adam hugs her too. 

Finally, Adam’s attention is called by Takashi, who picks him up in a massive hug and stumbles around with him. Adam laughs, holding onto Takashi’s head. 

“Baby!” Takashi growls once he sets Adam on the ground, looking playful. “You really proved yourself out there! You’re more of a leader than I am!” 

“I’m just the leader’s husband,” Adam chuckles, “I tell him all the right decisions to make.”

Takashi smiles in an animalistic way (still playful), and buries his face in Adam’s neck. He kisses and bites the soft skin, leaving Adam to laugh and try to tell off Takashi through giggles. “You’re insane,” Takashi mutters into his neck once he’s settled down. Adam’s hands rub his back. “So are you,” Adam retorts. He feels Takashi smile against his skin. Takashi raises his head, a pout on his face now. “But seriously, don’t go jumping into freeze beams. Especially not Sendak’s. If you hadn’t been going so fast, who knew what could’ve happened?”

“Okay, okay, old man,” Adam sighs, kissing his husband. “Don’t worry yourself too much or else your heart might give out.” 

“Be quiet,” Takashi clicks his tongue, smiling mockingly. Adam laughs, about to go in for another kiss until he’s interrupted. 

“Sorry to rain on the love parade,” It’s Coran shouting from across the control room, “But I should interrupt now! We have important matters to speak of!”

“Yes, we do,” Takashi declares. He keeps his hand on Adam’s waist as he straightened himself to speak. “First, great job team. We stayed as calm as we could in the heat of battle- and it was a great go at our first fight! Other than that, Adam is definitely part of the team now, but you guys know that.” 

The team whoops and claps. Allura intervenes, “We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions.”

“Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again!” Coran says.

“What?! We barely survived forming Voltron this one time! Adam almost died!” Lance shouts, waving his hands around.

“And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.” Coran remarks, and Adam sees the exhaustion on the faces of Voltron’s teens. 

“Defenders of the universe, huh?” Takashi repeats, and Adam looks up at him. “Doesn’t that have a nice ring to it, Adam?”

“Sure does sweetheart,” Adam agrees, grinning. “Now, let’s go party our cares away! Time to celebrate this shit!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! ive decided I’ll write Adam’s POV through a couple more Voltron seasons, and I might end the fan fiction around s5-7 timelines :,> i’m definetly aiming to get this done before s8, which is in November, so imma have to write hard

Team bonding is a stretch, but they do it in the end. And, Adam is expected to bond with the team as well, seeing Voltron cannot form without him. 

 

The next day, Takashi, Pidge and Adam gather around the awakened prisoners. 

“Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt?” Pidge pushes. 

“I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other three Earthlings that arrived with Champion. And, of course, the Champion’s husband.” The prisoner Pidge questions replies. Adam’s brows knit together. Champion's husband? Sure, he knew they were referring to Takashi, but Adam looks at Takashi strangely. 

“Did you find a man while we were slaves?” Adam asks, and Takashi looks at Adam with an amused smile. 

“Do you think I could love anyone other than you?” Takashi retorts, but it’s full of love. Adam smiles, shaking his head. His cheeks are red, and he and Takashi maintain their gazing. 

Pidge makes gagging noises. “Yes,” The prisoner remarks. “That’s how Champion and his husband were like in the quarters as well.” 

“Champion,” Takashi repeats, frowning. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthling.” 

The prisoners jeer, and the memories come to Adam like a punch to the face. Adam cringes at the force of it, gripping his head with his hands. 

 

_”We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all.”_

Flashes of Takashi’s face, bruised and dirtied as he stood tall with blank eyes. Prince Lotor’s heavenly look, Takashi’s Japanese “I-love-you”, as he bled in Adam’s arms. 

_You attacked my brother? Why?_

Matt’s gentle wheezing late in the night, the mother with her child’s blood filthying her hands, whips and hands coming down on Adam’s back, 

_No, it can't be true._

Cold blood splattering on Adam’s bare nape. Takashi’s gentle moans, the feel of his shaking breath against Adam’s neck. 

_”Is it true? Adam?”_

“I love you,” Adam says, as though it were a remedy to heal his panicking mind. Takashi’s face is a dusty pink, his expression soft. 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Adam!” 

He snaps awake. He’s in Takashi’s arms, his head throbbing viciously. “Matt has trouble breathing,” Adam mumbles distantly. “I’m glad Prince Lotor built those quarters for us.”

“Adam?” Takashi whispers. “Adam, baby, we’re not there anymore.”

“Takashi,” Adam sighs. “I love you.”

“Shiro, is he okay?” Pidge inquires, “What’s going on with him? Can you ask him about Matt?”

“Matt has trouble breathing,” Adam repeats, his mind empty. All he knows is that there’s Takashi, and there’s the mother, and there’s Matt’s wheezes. 

“We know that already!” Pidge hisses, “Say something else! Something about Dad! Please!”

“Pidge, calm down. Adam’s not-...”

“I don’t care!” He wails, “I want my family! I want my brother! Why can’t he say anything?! Why doesn’t anyone remember?”

“Pidge,” Takashi says, his voice sharp. “Pull yourself together. I’m sure we can find some information on what really happened in Sendak’s warship. I… i know I wouldn’t do that to Matt.” 

“Okay,” Pidge says, putting her hands up. “Okay. And Adam?”

“I’ll carry him there,” Takashi assures her. Adam, unsure of his surroundings, feels himself being lifted up. They’re walking somewhere… Adam touches Takashi’s face with his hands, rubbing the pad of his thumb along his cheekbones. 

“I want to go home,” He whispers, and he passes out. The last thing he sees is Takashi’s sad eyes. 

 

Adam wakes up in the Black Lion’s cockpit, midfight with a giant robeast. “What the hell happened while I was asleep?!” Adam cries. The Robeast is fought, defeated, and brought to the ground. Later, Adam and Takashi lay in bed. 

“I’m glad you remembered,” Adam whispers into his chest. “But weren’t you scared?”

“Not as scared as I should have been,” Takashi admits. He shifts his head, looking at Adam. Adam returns the look. “What did you remember back when we were interrogating the prisoners? You… you seemed really out of it. I was worried.”

“I remembered…” 

The mother with her newborns blood on her hands. Prince Lotor’s muffled voice and sharp face. Takashi’s arm, going thud, thud, thud across the arena. 

Thud, thud,

_”Just make it bad._

Blue blood drips from Matt’s nose. 

_“Please god,”_

Takashi whispers a feverish prayer.

_”Don’t let it come down to me killing my own husband.”_

Thud. 

“I’m not too sure,” Adam lies. “I can only remember Matt’s bad breathing, and us being sent to different living quarters.”

“That’s all?” Takashi replies, sounding surprised. “It looked like you were remembering a lot more.”

Adam did remember. He could still feel the cold blood on his nape. 

“I was a little wonky when it happened,” Adam murmurs. “I must have remembered something else… but I just can’t remember it now.”

Takashi huffs gently, and kisses Adam’s head. “Well, it doesn’t matter. What matters… is that you and I made it through together. And that Matt and Sam might be safe.” He assures his husband in a firm tone.

“Y’know, I think the what matters the most is the fact that we don’t know whether or not you married someone else when we were slaves,” Adam says, teasingly. 

Takashi laughs, and squeezes Adam in his arms. “The only man I could love is you. I don’t remember much, but I can promise, I only remember your moans.”

Adam’s face becomes red. He splutters, trying to form a response, _any_ response, but he ends up putting his face in Takashi’s chest and groaning loudly. It reminds Adam of his earlier, younger self- always flustered, always embarrassed, and always on the verge of fainting around Takashi. 

 

“We ought to get something like that,” Hunk remarks after witnessing the Arusian’s cheering. 

“What do you mean?” Adam asks. His cheeks are still stained red from the amounts of gifts and compliments he’s received from the Arusians. The Paladins are gathered at an Arusian party, who celebrate their defeat of the robeast. 

“You know, like, a cheer. Like a team cheer we do!” Hunk says. Adam and Keith exchange confused looks, but Lance seems to get the hold of it.

“Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh... "I say Vol" and you say "Tron." Vol!” Lance cries, looking to Keith for an answer. Adam snickers, and covers it with his drink. His brother-in-law would have no logical answer to spare for Lance’s cheer. 

“Uh…Voltron?” Keith says, perplexed. 

Adam lets the liquid from his drink fall from his mouth back into the cup, disgusted. Hunk witnesses this, and gives Adam a questioning glance. “It tastes like Takashi’s underwear and pickle juice,” He whispers beneath his breath to Hunk.

“How do you know what Shiro’s underwear tastes like?” Hunk whispers back, equally as quiet. 

Adam provides him no response. He sets down the cup of horrors on a nearby ledge of something. 

“No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say "Vol" and you say…” Lance says, irritated. 

“Vol...tron?” Keith replies, frowning. 

“Don’t mind him, Lance,” Adam snickers, “Keith’s always been a little slow with these social things. Ask him if he knows what patty-cake is.”

“Keith, please tell me you know how to play patty-cake,” Lance chokes out, his eyes pleading as he turns to face Keith. 

Keith shrugs, helplessly. 

“Keith, do you know what Hollaback Girl is?” Lance asks, tears in his eyes.

“How does that relate at all to what we’re talking about?” Adam says, a bit concerned. 

“Well duh,” Hunk snorts. “Hollaback Girl is a classic song. If Keith doesn’t know it…”

“Then I’m sorry buddy,” Lance pats Keith’s shoulder. “You must’ve had a really rough upbringing. But it’s fine, we’ll work on the cheer- Ugh! What the hell is in this drink?!”

 

“Yeah, and then we can just be like, ‘Knock-knock.’ ‘Who's there?’ ’The avenging fury of Voltron, son!’” Lance hollers. Adam flicks the back of Lance’s head, but he still finds it hard to suppress a smile. 

The Paladins and Coran are gathered in the detainment room, fixing to detract Sendak’s memories upon Takashi’s suggestion. Something about Sendak’s army… Adam wasn’t sure what he heard. It was too early in the space-morning.

“This guy is crazy scary,” Adam remarks, frowning. Sendak is… big. “Are you sure we want to do this?”

“It’s scary, but extracting Sendak’s memories might give us some valuable information on the location of Zarkon’s troops,” Takashi sighs. He steps closer to his husband, takes his hand, and brushes his lips against Adam’s ear.

“Plus, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’ll protect you.” He whispers the promise. Adam immediately grows red and flustered, and whimpers softly. Takashi chuckles, awfully close to his ear. He bites Adam’s earlobe gently and tugs at it. 

“Get a room,” Keith complains. Lance wolf whistles, and Adam is reminded of the way Matt wolf whistled long ago. 

“That was really gross,” Pidge sighs. The boy -who Adam knew was Katie because it was obvious and Takashi had told him the night he found out, but refers to him as a boy to keep his secret- turns to Coran. “Is how exactly does this thing work?”

“As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands!” Coran explains. Adam leans into Takashi, and sighs, almost affectionately. Coran is his favorite person of all time. 

“When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship.” Lance says.

“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane.” Keith retorts, and Lance is immediately offended. 

“Well… the amount of information in your brain! In your brain, it, uhh…” 

“Yeah?” Keith says, waiting for an answer. 

“Well… it’s less than what I have!”

Adam bursts out laughing. Takashi is not as amused as his husband, though. 

“Good one, Lance.” Hunk scoffs. Lance glowers at all of his teammates, Adam included. Takashi sighs, and it launches Adam into more laughter. 

 

The Paladins are to wait for Sendak’s memories to be incorporated. Hunk falls asleep. Keith abandons the waiting for the training deck, and Pidge resolves to leave for the laboratory. Hunk excuses himself, after waking up, to eat breakfast.

Adam wishes to leave too. Coran ends up stating he should also go, and Lance follows him.

“I should go get my chill on. Kick back, drink some lemonade. Space juice. Something.” Lance contemplates. “Adam, you coming?”

“I should stay with Takashi,” Adam refuses. He wants to go with Lance, but Takashi on his own with Sendak is no good idea. 

“Alright then,” Lance says, shrugging.

“Hold on there, space juice! You’re coming with me to help!”

“What? Why? Why me?” Lance cries.

“You’re the last one here and your activity is unproductive!” Coran exclaims. Adam snickers. His favorite teammates are Lance and Coran at the moment- the two make a hilarious pair. 

“Adam’s not being productive,” Lance grumbles.

“Way to throw me under the bus!” Adam complains, and Lance makes a face at him. They smile at each other in the end.

“Lets go then!” Coran cries, and ushers Lance out of the detainment room. 

“Shiro! Let us know if anything happens!” Lance calls. Adam and Lance look to Takashi for an answer, but he seems faraway at the moment. 

“Shiro?”

“You got it,” He finally replies. Lance is taken away by Coran.

 

Adam and Takashi wait around, but there’s a distraught look in Takashi’s eyes. He paces the room, several times in silence, serving ugly stares to the sleeping Sendak. 

“Takashi,” Adam sighs, done with his husband’s frayed nerves. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, hon,” Takashi assures him in a mutter. 

“Quit pacing around.” Adam demands. He rises to his feet.

“Sit down. Everything’s fine,” Takashi says dismissively. He keeps pacing. 

“Takashi,”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Takashi!”

“Everything’s fine!” Takashi yells. He’s snapped. Adam doesn’t understand- his husband never snaps. He’s so patient, so understanding… it wasn’t like him to break so easily. The anger doesn’t leave Takashi’s face. He turns to Sendak’s pod, his nose barely an inch away from the glass. 

“I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers.” He snarls. The look in Takashi’s eyes frightens Adam. He cowers away, unwilling to bear witness of his husband’s fury. “Give them to me! You’re a broken soldier! You can’t hold out forever!”

He roars, and his fist slams against the glass. The memories begin transferring. Takashi sees this with an angry light in his eyes. 

“So you can hear me.” 

Moments pass. Takashi remains still in front of Sendak. He is unmoving. Adam has to decide whether or not he should approach him, and he doesn’t try to until some time later.

“Takashi,” He says softly. “Please calm down.”

“Adam,” Takashi’s tone is sharp and his volume is high. He turns to look at Adam, who’s hands are shaking and eyes are wide. The fury in his eyes breaks into something sadder. He starts to approach Adam, but someone speaks. 

_“We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire.”_

“Takashi, what is that?!” Adam cries urgently. 

“Adam, stay next to me!” He calls, grabbing Adam by the arm and pulling him close. 

Takashi breathes heavily. He responds to the voice. “I’m not like you.”

 _”You’ve been broken and reformed. Look at your hand,”_ Sendak speaks. It’s taunting, sneering. It reminds Adam of things he doesn’t want to remember. He clings onto Takashi’s arm. 

_“It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you.”_

 

“Stop it!” Takashi wails. He’s panicking, chest heaving. He buries his face into Adam’s neck, hugging the shaking man. 

_“How could you have treated your husband that way? You let him suffer. You did nothing to avenge him. You’re a monster.”_ Sendak chuckles. 

“Takashi, don’t listen,” Adam begs. Takashi lets out a scream, “You’re wrong!”

_“He doesn’t love you,”_

“Stop it!”

“Takashi!”

_“He didn’t stop your enemy from chopping your arm off.”_

“Get away from me! I’m not listening to you!” Takashi struggles in Adam’s arms, but doesn’t let go of him. 

_”He didn’t fight off the soldiers taking you to fight. He didn’t defend you. He barely fought. He never loved you- I can see that he was using you.”_

“I wasn’t,” Adam cries, unable to hold it in. Tears slip down his face, his nose feeling tight. “I love him! I didn’t- no, Takashi, I-...”

Takashi screams again, clutching onto Adam’s shirt. 

“Because, who could love a monster like you? How could such a vile creature be a Paladin of Voltron? Let alone a leader?” Sendak sneers. “It’s no wonder your husband doesn’t love you. You’ve treated him like shit for years. He never wanted to come on this trip. You forced him to come. He hates you for it.”

Takashi’s shrieking drowns out Adam’s sobs. He shoves Adam onto the ground, and staggers towards the control board. He collided his fist with the board, smashing the glass. Sendak is sent into space- and Adam could have stopped it from happening.

Before Adam can even sit up, Takashi falls to his side. “I’m so sorry,” He whispers, cradling Adam’s face. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“I love you,” Adam chokes out. “Please don’t believe anything Sendak said. I love you, I love you…” Adam cries. Takashi’s crying now too, silent, adult tears. Tears of a broken soldier’s. They kiss. 

“That’s the wettest kiss I’ve ever had,” Adam laughs, and Takashi laughs too. 

 

“Goodbye, Father.” Allura says. Tears streak down her face, her cheeks red and eyes swollen. She has to get rid of her father’s memory for the safety of the Paladins. She disconnects the power source, and assures her fellow Paladins that her father is still alive. His legacy continues through Voltron, she says. The cracks in her voice are large, and the cracks in her heart are bigger. 

 

Later that night, Adam approaches Allura. “Hello Adam.” She greets, but she looks like she’s in a different galaxy. Adam sits beside her, sinking into the sofa. 

“I’m sorry about your father.” Adam says softly. “It’s… I know what it’s like to lose family too. Maybe not as bad as you have, but…”

Allura takes Adam’s hand in hers. She smiles, back in the Castle. “My father is still alive,” She says softly. “He lives within you, Voltron, and all of the Paladins. If I can still… still contribute to this team in any shape or form, then I know my father hasn’t died. Not yet. Not as long as Voltron lives.”

“It’s been an awful day, hasn’t it?” Adam remarks after a silent minute. His chest is full of admiration for his leader, and it glimmers in his eyes. 

“It has,” She agrees softly, and puts her head on Adam’s shoulder. 

 

Then, Adam meets with the rest of the Paladins. Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge, all gathered in the kitchen. 

“How are you boys?” Adam greets, smiling softly. 

“Terrible. Today has been terrible.” Hunk states. Lance nods aggressively, “Adam, I thought I was going to die! Like, krrrt, dead! Freeze to death in that chiropractor pod or whatever!”

“It was scary,” Pidge mentions. “But I’m more worried about Allura. She seemed really distraught.”

Lance perks up at the mention of Allura. “Where is she? Maybe I can go talk to her?”

“I already did,” Adam assures him. Lance groans, “C’mon Adam! You have a husband, leave the princess to me!”

“Lance, you are literally impossible.” Hunk sighs, and Lance goes under fire from Pidge and Hunk for a solid fifteen seconds. 

Adam turns to Keith, who’s sat on the countertop. “You okay?” Adam asks quietly. Keith shrugs. “Yeah. No. I mean… ugh,” He sighs, frowning deeper. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Keith rejects. “It’s just.. I wasn’t there to help Shiro. Again. It feels like I’m never there to protect him, or to help him with anything.”

“I know how you feel, Keith,” Adam murmurs. He pats Keith’s knee. “I’m always dying worried about Takashi. It feels like I’m barely able to protect him too. I’ve hardly fought for him, and it feels like I’ve done nothing to help him. But… all I can do as a good husband is stand by his side and support his struggles and whatever as best as I can.”

“I’m sorry about Sendak,” Keith says after a couple heartbeats. “Shiro told me that it was intense. I… if it was bad enough to have to eject Sendak? I can only imagine what he said to Shiro.”

“He said some pretty awful things, Keith.”  
Adam sighs. “But it’s nothing for you to worry about, okay? You just have fun with your friends. I’m gonna go hit the sheets with my old man.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Keith complains, and Adam rolls his eyes. “That’s not what I meant by hit the sheets!”

 

Finally, he’s in bed. Limbs tangled with Takashi, Adam feels awfully at peace. He’s falling asleep, but Takashi interrupts.

“Did I force you to come on the mission?” Takashi asks. He sounds nervous, as though he was a boy confessing to his mother.

“Of course not, baby,” Adam whispers, kissing Takashi’s chin. “It was completely my decision. You asked about it, and I said yeah.”

“Still,” Takashi sighs. “You’re sure? You didn’t like the journey to Kerberos, and I’m still not sure if you’re happy. Adam, tell me honestly… did you want to go on the mission in the first place?” 

Adam presses his hands to Takashi’s chest. He looks his husband in the eyes, “Takashi, I made this decision. Sure, your begging had a lot of influence, but what you don’t understand is that I was willing to spend whatever time you had left left… with you. Wherever it was. I didn’t care if I turned into your caretaker, or a widow- and I still don’t care,” Adam felt tears stinging his eyes. It hurt to speak of this, and he could see it hurt Takashi to hear. But Adam has to say it- Takashi needs to know. He takes his husband’s hand. “I followed you, because I’d follow you anywhere. I knew you were going to die then, and I still know that you might now too. But it doesn’t matter, Takashi. I plan to grow old with you, wherever the hell it may be. And I… don’t care what kind of life we lead. I don’t care that I’m in an a thousand year old war, and I don’t care that I’m stranded in space on an alien castle a million miles from Earth, because I’m with you.” 

Tears cover Takashi’s eyes. Adam’s own tears are being subdued, with enormous force. He’s staying strong for his husband, because that’s what a good husband should do.

“I didn’t want you to watch me die,” Takashi sobs, burying his face in Adam’s hand. “I didn’t want you to waste your life away on me. I was pushing you away, because I didn’t want to ruin your life, but I still,” He hiccups. “I still loved you. We were… _I_ was so distant and, and cold because I didn’t want…”

“Takashi,” 

“But I loved you too much. I couldn’t go without you, even though I wanted to go, so that’s why…” Takashi cries, and so, Adam begins to cry too. He doesn’t notice he’s crying, but the wetness on his cheeks is enough to be aware of it. 

“I guess I ruined your life more by taking you here, huh?” Takashi asks through his tears, his smile wobbly. Adam shakes his head. He kisses the man, cupping his face. 

“Coming with you is the best decision I’ve ever made.” Adam states firmly. 

 

 

“I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you.”

Allura declares. She’s requested to go on a mission to infiltrate the Galra cruisers, and a dangerous one at that. The Paladins show their surprise and confusion, but Allura challenges their responses. 

“Do you think I’m any less involved in this fight than you are?” She spits. “Thanks to Adam, I know now that even without a Lion, I can contribute to this team. I won’t always accompany you, but today, I feel it’s necessary I go.”

“Fine,” Takashi sighs, the one most opposed to this. “Suit up.”

 

“What happened? Where's Allura?”

“They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice.” 

The Paladins have returned from their infiltration mission- without Allura. A fight breaks out between the Paladins. Coran accuses Takashi , Keith suggests to leave Allura in the hands of Zarkon, to which Lance angrily retorts, while Pidge and Hunk try to break the tensions. 

“Listen up!” Adam interrupts, his voice loud and full of authority. “Nothing's going to work out if we keep squabbling like idiots! Our main priority right now is to gather enough information in order to rescue Allura, isn’t it?”

The Paladins nod awkwardly. Keith looks away. 

“Then start acting like it.” He barks the order, and his teammates express shock. 

 

A plan is formed- they’re flying in, unseen, undetected. Takashi is hellbent on getting Allura back, no matter the cost. They get in their Lions, Adam with Takashi, and they’re on their way. Almost immediately, trouble starts. Adam fires commands, ordering the Paladins to fire there, move this way, move that way, and surprisingly, they listen. 

“Our main priority is the Princess,” Adam calls through the intercom. “Let’s not waste time destroying ships and get immediately to Princess Allura.” 

The Paladins shout their agreement.  
Adam holds onto Takashi’s shoulders, and the tension from his husband relieves a small amount. “Hey baby,” He mumbles softly. 

“Hey,” Adam replies as their shoulder cannon destroys a ship. “You’re doing good sweetheart.” 

“You are too hon,” Takashi looks at Adam, giving him a bright smile. He leans in, and presses their lips together. Their helmets hit in the process, which only makes them laugh. 

_”We can hear you guys!”_ Pidge complains. Adam and Takashi laugh a little more, apologize, and they instantly return to the task at hand. 

“Paladins, full force ahead! Put all you’ve got into those thrusters! Keith, inside right with that sword! Remember not to make too much damage! We’ve got no clue where the Princess may be,” Adam calls, and his teammates listen. “What we’re doing is getting in, getting out!”

They’re going in. Voltron roars, Keith rears his sword, and they’re halfway there. They’re frozen. 

“What’s going on?!”

“We lost the sword! Something’s malfunctioning!”

“Hang in there Takashi,” Adam encourages, seeing his tight grip on the control. “Stay strong for just a second.” 

“What’s happening?!”

“Somebody do something, Voltron’s frozen up!”

“We’re frozen!”

“Shiro!” Keith calls.

“I can’t hold it!” Takashi cries. 

 

Voltron is disbanded. The force of it knocks Adam to the ground. If it weren’t for his helmet, he would have been knocked dead. 

“Adam? You okay?” Takashi grunts, 

“I’m fine.” Adam assures, feeling nauseous. “Check in with the team.”

“What just happened?!”

“We’ve got bigger problems right now!” Lance shouts, “Look it!”

“Why do I get the feeling that these guys knew we were coming?!” Keith snarls, as though an insult to the team. 

“Shut it, Keith!” Adam orders, “Go Paladins, you know what to do!” 

The Black Lion rattles again, and suddenly, they’re frozen. Adam, on the verge of vomiting, forces his feet to kneel beside Takashi. “What’s going on?” He chokes out, cut off by a cough. He sees they’re trapped inside a laser beam; the shear force of it is trying to pull Adam down into the pits of the Black Lion. 

Takashi provides no response, too engaged in trying to keep the Lion steady. Adam holds onto the seat, “Guys, Takashi and I might be in a little bit of shit right here.” He grunts. 

“Adam, Shiro! Are you okay?!” Keith is the one to call. 

“Adam?” Lance calls through the intercom as well. 

“Something is overriding my controls,” Takashi finally manages. My Lion is not responding-...”

Takashi and Adam both scream. Something is pulling them, pushing them, trying to tear them apart, both mentally and physically. It’s short lived, but a terror.  
Adam and Takashi don’t hear Keith’s message, too busy catching their breathes. “Takashi, are you okay?” Adam gasps. Takashi nods, opening his eyes and looking at his husband. “I’m fine, sweetheart.”

 _”You cannot fight it,”_ Zarkon mutters, and both Adam and Takashi groan at the sudden intrusion. _”Your connection is weak.”_

Takashi is thrown out of the cockpit, ejected from the seat, but on the contrast, the force of the ejection hurls Adam over the seat and slams his helmet against the headboard. Adam’s scream is short, as his head soon smashes against the dented helmet. 

 

_”Adam?! Adam!”_

_”He’s still in the Black Lion!”_

_”Shiro, what do we do?”_

_”...Princess Allura!”_

_”He’s stuck in there! I can’t let Zarkon get to him!”_

_”Keith…”_

_”Hang on_ baby, I’m coming.”

 

The next thing Adam knows, he’s sliding around in the Red Lion’s cockpit. He sits up, but it’s not long before he’s being smashed against a wall. 

“Keith? What the hell just happened?!”

“I’m fighting Zarkon!” Keith yells, and Adam goes pale. “Zarkon?! Keith, quit playing around! We have to save Allura!”

“I can end the Galra empire permanently if I kill him!” Keith protests. The Lion makes a sharp turn, and Adam slams into the Lion’s window. 

“You’re not going to accomplish anything by doing this!” Adam scolds, “Where the hell is the Black Lion? Where’s Takashi?”

“He went to get the Black Lion!” Keith shouts, “Now shut the fuck up!” He roars, blasting a cannon. Zarkon appears from the smoke, unharmed. 

“Keith, I’m giving you two damned seconds to pull your Lion up and back to the Castle!” Adam yells. 

“I don’t give a shiiiiit!” Keith roars, pulling the Lion sideways. Adam smashes into another wall. He’s getting awfully tired of this.

“Keith, I’m gonna fucking ground you!”

“Shut the hell _up!_ ” Keith screeches, “I’ll eject you from the cockpit!”

“Kogane, this is your last warning!”

The Red Lion is shot backwards, and so is Adam. The Red Lion is smashed into the ground, dented onto the ship’s metal roof. Keith is out cold, and Zarkon is fast approaching. Adam scrambles towards the dashboard, as best as he can sideways. He tries moving the controls, but the Lion won’t budge. Zarkon is an inch away, his weapon forming into a bigger one. “I’m sorry hermanito,” Adam mutters. He pushes Keith’s arm, and takes the Red Lion’s Bayard. 

“But I guess I’ll be fighting him too.” He whispers, and slams opens the Lion’s mouth. Adam flies out, heart pounding aggressively. 

_”Adam! It is imperative you get back in the Lion! You have nothing to fight Zarkon with!”_ It’s Coran! It’s nice to hear his voice again, but… there was no way out, but this. 

“Yeah,” Adam replies. The Bayard activates, forming a sword. “I do.” 

“If it isn’t the Champion’s husband. You’re the one without a Lion,” Zarkon remarks. “But you’re connected to every single one of them. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Adam mutters, not very flattered. He’s not sure what Zarkon means by Adam being connected to “every single one of them”, but those were questions for later times. 

“We’ll see how much you impress me now,” Zarkon muses, activating his sword. The men start walking towards each other, and Zarkon makes the first move. He slashes the air, coming down on Adam. Adam can’t react in time to run, so he raises his sword and clashes it with Zarkon’s. The scraping of swords is loud, screeching in Adam’s ear. Zarkon’s blade is hot, and so is his breath, huffing against Adam’s helmet. Adam yells, and ducks under Zarkon in a split-second decision that could have killed him. He dives under Zarkon’s legs, barely missing the giant axe coming down. Adam scrambles to his feet. He raises his sword, ready to attack, but Zarkon is faster. 

He swings his axe around. Adam ducks, and heaves his sword into Zarkon’s leg. The emperor roars, and Adam has to grab the Bayard and flee. Adam starts to run, but to no avail. Zarkon forms his sword, and throws those power-slashes into Adam’s back. The power-slash cuts through the cloth, leaving an awfully deep wound in Adam’s skin. Adam cries out, and he falls to the ground. 

“I am impressed,” Zarkon wheezes, breathing heavily. Through the pain, Adam feels some triumph- he’s hurt Zarkon enough to tire him. “Your motive was not to kill me, but to defend yourself. I can’t help but wonder…” 

Zarkon drags his leg, walking towards Adam with his weapon in hand. “Is it because you’ve never killed before? Or… perhaps it’s because you knew you couldn’t do it.” 

“Or… ah, I see. Your main priority is to protect Keith. Not to fight me.” Zarkon laughs. “You are a wise man, Adam Shirogane. But this is the end of you and your wisdom.” 

Adam struggles to breathe. He tries to crawl to the Red Lion, but his vision is spotting black, the Red Lion suddenly seems miles away, and Zarkon’s footsteps grow louder. Adam whimpers his husband’s name, and by some miracle, the Black Lion appears in the sky. Above Adam’s body, a shot is fired. Zarkon yells, thrown back- but of course, he isn’t brought down. Soon enough, Adam is back in Takashi’s arms, running to the Black Lion’s cockpit. 

“Keith,” Adam rasps, feeling the blood oozing from his back. “Keith, is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Takashi reassures. He looks at Adam with gentle eyes, “You saved him, baby. You were badass out there.”  
Adam smiles, his cheeks a dusty red. Takashi’s compliments still make him blush. He sees them entering the cockpit, sees Takashi flying the Lion as best as he could with Adam bleeding in his lap, and sees the wormhole open. He faints again, feeling safe. Takashi would later explain it was due to the large amounts of blood he was losing. 

 

Adam wakes up to Takashi tending to his back.  
“Hello?” Adam mumbles, and Takashi chuckles. “Hello,” He replies. “Stay laying on your belly. I’m patching up the wound.”

“Stitches?” Adam asks. “Stitches.” Takashi agrees, and Adam can feel the needle threading into his skin. It’s discomforting. Quiet, he looks around. There’s a first aid kit, with half its contents scattered. It looked like it had been opened in a hurry, seeing how the bandages were across the room and half of the other items were everywhere else. There’s a disturbing amount of blood on the floor, and especially beneath the pilot’s seat. 

“Takashi, why are we still in the Black Lion?”

“Something interfered with the wormhole,” Takashi explains. “The Lions were pulled apart to different locations. No clue where the rest of the team is… but at least we’re together.”

“Yeah,” Adam agrees warmly. “It was pretty awful out there.”

“It was,” Takashi chuckles. “But you were amazing. You fought Zarkon one-on-one, like a fucking pro. I’m so… proud of you. But please, I’m begging you, never fight Zarkon alone again.” 

 

Adam laughs softly, and so does Takashi. He feels content, even though his torso was laid across Takashi’s lap, having an almost-fatal sword wound being stitched up, seated in the middle of a messy Black Lion cockpit, in the middle of nowhere. It’s just… him and Takashi. Sure, it’s like that every night, but Adam feels like Takashi’s always being swept away with the team, doing this and that, never any time for his husband except at night. Adam doesn’t blame him, of course, he’s busy. They’re all busy. 

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Takashi calls, focused on stitching Adam’s wound. 

“Not a lot.” Adam replies. “Takashi, do you think that there’s no time for romance?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re always so busy, doing that and this and whatever, you leading the team, me doing,” Adam trails off. What was he actually doing? Nothing, really. Training, maybe. He felt a pang in the pit of his stomach, like he usually did when he thought about these things, and his purpose on the team. “Uh, it’s just hard to fit in time for love.”

“Sure there’s time,” Takashi retorts. “We might be busy Adam, but there’s always time for love. It’s a war and whatnot, but that’s not gonna stop me from hitting your ass or taking you to eat in the control room. And it’s definitely not gonna stop me from loving you.” 

“Are those stitches done?”

“Pretty much, I just need to clip-..” Adam cuts Takashi off. He sits back on his knees, clambers onto Takashi’s lap, takes his face in his hands and kisses him like he’s the horniest man alive. Takashi helps in surprise, but settles into the heated kiss, and returns it with just as much fire. He rubs Adam’s sides, Adam’s hands grab fistfuls of Takashi’s hair, and Takashi grabs Adam’s ass. 

_”Shiro? Shiro?”_

“It’s Keith!” Takashi gasps, and the men pull away from each other. Takashi turns on his intercom, and replies. “Keith?” He calls. “Are you there? Keith?”

“The signal is bad,” Takashi says to Adam. “Let’s get to higher ground.” He suggests, and Adam nods along. He gets off of Takashi, and when they both rise to their feet, he sees the oddly glowing wound on Takashi’s side. 

“Takashi, what is that?!” Adam gasps, rushing over to his side to inspect it. “It’s glowing! And it’s really deep, holy shit, haha…”

“I know. I didn’t stitch it because it’s purple and glowing. It’s a better idea to let Allura help me with it.” Takashi explains, and Adam nods. He goes to Takashi’s other side, hooks an arm around Takashi, minding his cut, and asks him to lean on him. Takashi complies and thanks him, and together they go to find better signal. 

 

They figure to climb up the mountain, but halfway there, The signal picks up, and Adam can hear Keith’s panicked voice. 

“Keith, Keith, I’m here, I’m okay,”

_“Shiro, you made it.”_

“It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me. How are you?" Takashi says, out of breath, and Adam laughs at his husband’s reply. Takashi makes a face at Adam, and they bonk their helmets together in vain attempt of Takashi trying to kiss Adam’s cheek.

_“Not good. My Lion’s busted. Wait, what wound?”_

“It’s nothing,” Takashi dismisses it. 

_“Hang on, I’m coming.”_

Sweat beads on Takashi’s face. “I gotta sit down,” He says to Adam, and his husband helps him lean against the rock walls. Adam sits beside him, holding Takashi’s hand. “Wish I had some water,” Adam mumbles to himself. As he further studies Takashi’s wound and state of being, through touching Takashi’s face, kissing his chin and staring at his wound, Takashi groans.

“Shit. You’d better hurry, Keith.” Takashi grumbles. Adam lifts himself, looking at the distressed Takashi. His husband nods ahead, and Adam turns around to find odd lizard-like beasts on the Black Lion. 

 

They’re being rounded in by them. Adam orders Takashi to get behind him, so he can confront the bigger one. 

“I’ve got nothing to fight them with,” Adam grunts. “And you’re not in any state to be chopping lizard-dogs.” 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Takashi says through his teeth. 

“Takashi, I’m gonna turn around real slow, then you’re gonna get in my arms, and we’ll book it.” 

“If you turn around, boss lizard-dog’s gonna kill you!” 

“Well if you wanna run, then go for it, but I’m not responsible if you die!”

“Oh, boohoo, you’d cry your ass off if i died,” Takashi growls, “And you’re at the bigger risk of death anyways.” 

“I’m turning around!” Adam says,

“Okay, guess we’re both gonna damn die!” Takashi retorts. When Adam turns around, his arms are extended, and Takashi jumps into them immediately. Adam starts in a sprint, skidding down the hill with Takashi’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. Takashi squeezes his neck, “You’re so hot when you carry me,” He manages through pained wheezes. 

“You weigh a gagillion pounds, my arms are so damn sore,” Adam complains, and Takashi clicks his tongue. “Way to ruin the moment.”

“This is what I mean by no romance!” Adam yells. He picks up speed, until he’s running as fast as he can, and skids into the cave. The lizard-dogs smash their heads against it, and the force of Adam’s stop and the lizard-dog’s heads are enough to send Adam flying. He grabs Takashi’s head and hides it, and manages to turn mid-air. He lands on his back to protect Takashi, and it reopens his stitches. 

“I think that was pretty romantic,” Takashi tells him, breathless. He groans, grabbing his side again. No blood seeps from it, but the purple has turned a harsher color. Adam helps him lean against the wall, and Takashi puts his head on Adam’s shoulder. 

“It was,” Adam murmurs. He kisses Takashi’s gloved hand instead of his helmeted head, and whines. He’s fully aware of his opened wound, but he doesn’t want to stress Takashi more than he already was. 

Takashi and Keith exchange a couple words, and Adam decides to speak to him too. 

“Hey, hermanito,”

_”Adam! You made it.”_

“You know it. What’s the situation out there, little man?” 

_”Shut it, Adam. I’ve got these geysers exploding everywhere I step, so it’s a minor delay to get there.”_

“You’d better hurry it up. My husband’s dying and those creatures are halfway into the cave.”

 _”I’m going as fast as I can!”_

 

The biggest dog grabs Takashi by the foot, and swings him out of the cave. Adam screams, and scrambles to run after him. But, just the same as Takashi, Adam’s leg is taken in the mouth of the lizard, and he’s thrown away. He yelps, feeling the stitches pull apart. He looks around for Takashi, surrounded by two of the lizards. 

“Takashi!” Adam cries, staggering to his feet. He runs, paying no attention to the lizard dog next to him. The energy is draining from him, and he feels the blood from his back begin to wet the fabric of his armor. He groans, forcing himself faster. 

“Adam!”

Adam breaks out in a pant, and pushes himself faster. His husband’s fighting two lizard-dogs with robot-hand! “I’m gonna get you outta there!” He yells the promise, reaching out an arm. He ducks beneath the giant creature’s claws, barely avoiding a heavy blow, and hooks his arm around Takashi. 

“Carrying me again?” Takashi laughs. Adam grins, “You just need a lot of saving today.” 

Adam starts his jetpack, flying above the hungry animals. The jetpack doesn’t last long, but Adam hopes it’ll lead to a safe landing, further away from the lizards. They land, but Adam’s knees buckle from the impact. His wound is officially opened, with not a single stitch holding it together. 

“Adam, are you okay?” Takashi asks, kneeling beside him. “Adam, what’s-...” He notices the blood dripping onto the floor. Adam offers him a weak smile. 

“It’s pretty bad,” Adam whispers, feeling his nose tighten with the threat of tears. Takashi’s eyes water too, but their sad gazes are replaced by vicious roars of the creatures again. They’re being cornered by all three. The wounded men go back to back, bent on protecting each other until the end. 

_Keith,_

_Red, Black,_

_We really need you guys._

Adam’s vision spots, just like before. He feels light headed, and the world is becoming a blur of purple, blue and Takashi. “I love you,” He sighs to his husband. 

“I love you too,” Takashi replies, with equal amount of affection- and acceptance. He reaches back, and takes Adam’s bloodied hand. Adam smiles. 

The Black Lion roars somewhere in the distance. 

 

A fire burns in front of them. Adam leans on Takashi, the color drained from his brown face. His hands are shaky, but he still holds Takashi’s with them anyways. The Black Lion and the Red Lion sit proudly above them, and Keith is crouched beside Takashi and Adam. 

“Thanks for saving us,” Adam murmurs, staring blankly at the fire. 

“You would’ve done the same for me,” Keith says, his voice firm. “How are your wounds?”

“How’s my wound?” Takashi repeats, smiling. My wounds great. Getting bigger all the time.” 

Adam smiles, but Keith isn’t amused.  
“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Takashi defends himself, resting his head against Adam’s. They don’t have their helmets in the way, finally. 

“When Allura and Coran find us, you guys are gonna be fixed up fast,” Keith tells them, and Adam can hear the worry in his voice. Adam wonders if it’s too late to be hopeful. 

“Keith, come sit down,” Adam asks softly, patting the space between him and Takashi. Keith hesitates, but he sits in between them. Adam and Takashi rest their heads again on Keith, both men exhausted. 

“If we don’t make it out of here, Keith,” Takashi begins softly. “I want you to lead Voltron.” 

“Stop,” Keith says. Tears slip from his eyes, “Don’t talk like that. You’ll make it out of here. You have to.”

“I love you, Keith,” Adam mumbles blankly. “Tell Lance he was the greatest kid I ever met.”

“Stop it,” Keith sobs, standing up. Takashi is back to laying his head on Adam’s shoulder. “You have to make it out of here. I can’t…”

Keith’s cries and Takashi and Adam’s ragged breaths are replaced by the rumble of the Castle of Lions. Adam smiles faintly. 

“Guess today’s not our day,” He says to Takashi. Takashi laughs. “Damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam should be the god of lions or some cool shit like that cos not every gay king is bonded to all five lions I mean


	3. Chapter Three

_”All we can do is hope for the best.”_

The sun shines. Adam sees fields of tall, yellow grass, encased by a dawn sky. It smelt like summer mixed with Takashi, and the air felt like vanilla against his skin. He sees Matt and Sam, but not himself. 

_”Not even in the movies did they look this real.”_

Matt says to his father. His face looks gray now, blotched with illness and dirt. His hair is matted, his cheeks are hollowed. He looks the same way Adam left him. 

_”Samuel Holt is my father,”_ It’s Pidge! But where is she? 

_”I’d bite every douchebag I faced,” _Matt snarls. Blood streams from his mouth, and Sam’s face is gone. The air grows eerily warmer. The vanilla against Adam’s brown skin becomes sweeter, and the wind smelled like coffee. The yellow grass became fuzzy; Matt and Sam were no longer there. Pidge’s presence was gone as well.__

__Ahead of it all, Prince Lotor’s back is turned to Adam’s view. The breeze that ruffles his hair tastes like stars and smells like a laser gun. He turns his head, and the dream grows fuzzier. Lotor smiles._ _

___”My father’s legacy lives on in Voltron,”_ He says, but they are not his words. The meadow around Lotor begins to swirl, blurring in to a faded vision of Lance, as he turns around and walks towards Adam. He sees Keith, still a boy, weeping. He’s not sure where he is. His surroundings, once colors of sunlight and melted honey, spiral into a dark grey color. _ _

___”I want to go home.”_ _ _

__Sadness creeps into Adam’s chest. The soothing warmth and feel of vanilla is gloomy now, adding to the frightening blurriness of Lance’s saddened smile._ _

___”Adam,”_ _ _

__

__Lance becomes Takashi. The world, once a blur of Keith and sunny meadows, is now a clear vision of a dark ceiling. Covering it is Takashi’s head. Takashi smiles warmly at Adam._ _

__“Hey sweetheart,” He says softly. He’s holding Adam in his arms, sat on the ground. “You were shaking a little.”_ _

__Adam only manages to smile at him. He wraps his arms around Takashi’s neck, and kisses him. “I missed you,” He mumbles against Takashi’s lips. “I’m so glad we made it out of there.”_ _

__“I’m glad _you_ made it out of there,” Takashi sighs. He rubs Adam’s side with a large hand, and kisses him again. _ _

__“Did you just wake up?” Adam asks, leaning back into Takashi’s arms. Takashi shakes his head, “I’ve been awake for a while,” He kisses Adam’s cheek, “Your cuts were pretty deep. You had to stay in the pod for longer,” He kisses Adam’s other cheek, “You really made me worry! I sat in front of your pod the whole time! Well, besides that one point… but still, I sat and waited and suffered.”_ _

__Adam kisses Takashi, smiling throughout it. “You’re the best husband ever,” He says._ _

__“You’re my favorite husband.” Takashi replies, equally as affectionate. Adam pushes Takashi away from him. “Your favorite husband?! I’m your only husband!”_ _

__Takashi’s eyes widened once he realizes his mistake. “Baby, that’s not what I meant at _all_.”_ _

__“Oh my god,” Adam groans, slapping his hands to his face. “I knew you got another man in space.”_ _

__“No! I didn’t! I swear I’m loyal! I don’t remember it, but I know I was! If I cheated on you, then I’ll go to hell and rot!” Takashi cries, his promises panicked. Adam smacks his husband’s chest, gently though. He doesn’t actually want to hurt Takashi. “Yeah you’ll rot in hell! How could you cheat on me? And marry someone else! Do you even have your wedding ring?”_ _

__Takashi took off his glove and showed Adam his hand. The gold was scratched and dirtied, but it made Adam smile softly. He was reminded of their wedding, and Takashi’s watery gray eyes, his brown hair slicked back, looking handsomer than ever. Adam chuckles._ _

__“Do you remember our wedding?” He asks, removing his own glove._ _

__“I do,” Takashi agrees, taking Adam’s bare hand in his. “Matt was the flower girl.”_ _

__“Lance was really bummed,” Adam recalls. “He wanted to be the flower girl.”_ _

__Takashi and Adam laugh, gentle and soft at that. Adam pushes Takashi’s hair away from his face, “You looked really handsome then. I love it when you put your hair back.”_ _

__“You looked handsome too,” Takashi remarks, his cheeks red. He kisses the ring on Adam’s finger, “You still look handsome now.”_ _

__Adam scrunches his nose. “I think you look a little ugly.” He joked, and the men laughed. Takashi rests his head against Adam. “I love you,” He sighs._ _

__“I love you too.” Adam mumbles. “What happened while I was sleeping?”_ _

__“Not much. But while I was asleep, I remembered Ulaz,” Takashi explains, and Adam bears a look of puzzlement. Ulaz? Who was that?_ _

__“You don’t remember him. Do you?”_ _

__Adam shakes his head. He thinks about bringing up Prince Lotor, but Takashi speaks again, his face disappointed. “He escapes us from the testing lab. You know, when we made a plan to escape? I went to get an exam, and you went with me?”_ _

__Adam remembers that. He was sat on the edge of the inspection table, the soldiers sticking their fingers in Adam’s mouth and sneering at him. It wasn’t a very pleasant experience. They pressed the pads of their thumbs against Adam’s fangs, chattering about how odd Adam’s teeth were._ _

__“I remember the hospital,” Adam tells him. “I remember the soldiers inspecting me, but nothing else.”_ _

__Takashi frowns. “I remember that too. I didn’t like what they did to you,” He says quietly._ _

__“They did a lot of things to me.” Adam says softly to Takashi. The men lock gazes, sharing a tangle of memories in their eyes. There’s an apologetic look on Takashi’s face. He bows his head._ _

__“I remembered Ulaz. I remembered the coordinates he input in my arm,” Takashi continues his earlier explanation. “And I thought we could find him, since he saved us. If we can get an ally in this war, especially one working for Zarkon, then I think it’s worth it to find him.”_ _

__Adam mulled it over in his mind. “I agree,” He concluded. “It’s a good idea. But what I don’t agree to is the fact that he could betray us. He might’ve changed his mind. And we still don’t know what his intentions were when he sent us to Earth.”_ _

__“That’s what the team thinks. Allura doesn’t think we should trust any Galra.” Takashi sighs. Adam frowns, seeing the upset look on Takashi’s face. Adam should be supporting his husband, instead of sharing the same opinions the rest of the team had._ _

__“Well, I think it’s worth a try,” Adam decides, and Takashi’s face brightens. “We need all the help we can get, don't we?”_ _

__Takashi smiles, a look of determination on his face now. He kisses Adam’s cheek, “That’s exactly what I meant!” He says, and helps Adam to his feet. Takashi squeezes his husband’s hand, and Adam laughs warmly at his excitement. “I'm glad you agree! There’s two people on my side now, at least.”_ _

__“There’s always gonna be me on your side, Takashi,” Adam promises, and they look at each other with mellow gazes._ _

__

__In the control room, Takashi’s input coordinates have taken them to a vast expanse of shining green and blue crystals floating in space. Coran tells them there’s no signs of activity._ _

__“Can we go in to take a closer look?” Takashi asks._ _

__“I wouldn’t want to,” Coran declines, “Those xanthorium contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them could blow us straight to Wozblay!”_ _

__“Are you sure this is right?” Takashi furrows his brows. Adam rests his hands on Takashi’s shoulders._ _

__“That’s what Number Five gave me!” Coran cries._ _

__“Hey! My decodes are never wrong!” Pidge declares, in her own defense._ _

__“We’re missing something,” Takashi insists. Adam nods his head, “Takashi’s dream must’ve been right. I can’t remember how we escaped, but I’m sure we couldn’t have done it alone. Someone must have helped us out.”_ _

__Takashi gives Adam a grateful look._ _

__Allura isn’t as convinced as the Shiroganes are. “Well, we’ve checked it out. There’s nothing to see. We should go.”_ _

__“No,” Takashi refuses. “I think we should wait.”_ _

__

__So, they do. Takashi toys with his screen. Adam tells Pidge and Hunk a tale about the night he took Takashi’s virginity. Takashi, embarrassed, does not participate in the story. “He peed his pants when I brought out the condoms,” Adam recalls. Pidge, Hunk, and even Keith and Lance (who had been bickering with each other the whole story) laugh. Coran chuckles from his map viewing._ _

__“I can’t believe you told them about that!” Takashi sulked when Keith and Lance returned to fighting, Pidge and Hunk returned to lounging and Allura remained looking grumpy._ _

__“I’m sorry!” Adam apologizes sheepishly. “Everyone knows about that story!”_ _

__“They didn’t!” Takashi protests. Adam, sat in Takashi’s seat, extends his arms._ _

__“Don’t be mad?” He says. Takashi’s upset face softens, and he clambers into Adam’s lap. Adam wraps his arms around his husband, puts his face in Takashi’s chest. He looks up at him, “You still look upset.”_ _

__“Well, you just told everyone that I pissed myself the first time I had sex,” Takashi retorts. Adam frowns, and kisses his husband. He takes his head out of Takashi’s chest, “Guys! I need to tell you all something!”_ _

__“Thank god,” Pidge heaves, “I thought you guys were gonna be snogging forever.”_ _

__“I think it’s romantic,” Lance argues._ _

__“It’s pretty nasty,” Keith mutters, cleaning his knife._ _

__“What do you gotta say, Adam?” Hunk, the only normal one, replies kindly._ _

__“In my freshmen year of the Garrison, I saw Takashi and came in my pants because I thought he looked like the Onceler from The Lorax.” Adam announces. Takashi buries his face in Adam’s neck and laughs._ _

__The Paladins are either struggling to breathe over their laughter, or pretending to vomit. Hunk, Pidge and Lance were gasping for air, faces red from laughter. Keith stares at his brothers, his face blank. There was disgust in his eyes._ _

__Suddenly, the Castle alarms sound, red lights flashing on the projection screens. The laughter immediately dies out, and even Takashi and Adam get serious._ _

__“What’s going on?” Takashi calls,_ _

__“There’s an intruder in the castle!” Coran yells._ _

__“I knew coming here was a bad idea,” Allura hisses._ _

__“How can someone sneak in the castle that easily?!” Lance cries._ _

__“There he is! Level five!” Allura says._ _

__Takashi rises from Adam’s lap, “Everyone, suit up.”_ _

__

__While Takashi and Adam suit up together, Adam puts on his chest plate._ _

__“The purple looks good on you,” Takashi remarks. Adam looks over his shoulder, seeing Takashi was fully suited and staring at him. Adam shakes his head, smiling. “How can you compliment me when the castle’s being invaded?”_ _

__“I can compliment you whenever. You’re my husband. I can _always_ compliment you.” Takashi shrugs. He gets to his feet, holds Adam’s waist, and kisses his nape. Adam laughs, “Takashi, stop! We have bigger things to do!”_ _

__Takashi clicks his tongue, and licks Adam’s neck. Adam yelps, and Takashi laughs. “You are the biggest thing to do!”_ _

__“What the hell does that mean?!” Adam cries, and Takashi laughs again. “Nothing! It means nothing!”_ _

___”Shiro! Adam! Now is really not the time for this! Get moving, immediately!”_ Allura yells over the intercom. Adam and Takashi are frozen in embarrassment, but giggle their troubles away. _ _

__

__Takashi and Adam run down the halls. Over the intercom, Coran acts as a sport broadcaster, tactically informing the other Paladins of their fighters’ statuses. Lance was knocked down, Pidge was being dragged away by the ninja man faster than a something-something, and Hunk was smashed into the wall by Pidge being dragged by the ninja man._ _

__It jostles Adam’s nerves enough, and he can tell Takashi was anxious as well._ _

___”Now it’s up to Keith!”_ _ _

__“Think he’ll be okay?” Adam mutters, having worried about Lance enough._ _

__“They’re all half-graduated cadets,” Takashi assures him. “They’ll be fine.”_ _

__“Keith was a drop out,” Adam grunts the reminder. Takashi falls awkwardly silent at that. As they run, Coran tells about Keith’s sword, and Keith’s demise. Luckily, just when Keith decided to go knuckle-to-face, Takashi and Adam arrived on scene. Adam picked up the Red Bayard, and it activated instantly in his hand. Takashi’s prosthetic hand glowed purple. Adam skidded behind Takashi, readying his sword._ _

__The ninja turned, Takashi jutted his hand to his neck, the ninja held his knife threateningly above Takashi’s head. Breathes hitched and tensions rose- Keith and Lance looked at Adam, expecting him to slice the ninja’s hand off or something._ _

__But, the ninja’s mask faded off of him, his face coming into view and ears popping out. Adam doesn’t recognize him, but Takashi does._ _

__“Ulaz,” He whispers, eyebrows raising._ _

__

__Allura slammed her fists into Ulaz’s chest, knocking him back. “Allura!” Takashi and Adam cry, “Stop! That’s the Galra who helped me! Ulaz!” Takashi explains. Allura stiffens, and steps away from the Galra soldier._ _

__Ulaz remains silent for a very long time. “You’ve come. You and your husband.”_ _

__

__“I don’t think this is necessary,” Takashi worries._ _

__“I will not have some quiznacking Galra at the bridge of my ship!” Allura shrills furiously, waving at Ulaz. She had locked the Galran up for further protection- but it was truly because of her distrust._ _

__“If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead.” Ulaz murmurs._ _

__“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?!” Allura fumes, and Adam pats her shoulder to remind her to calm down. Allura settles down, but rather rudely brushes Adam’s hand off._ _

__“I’m not trying to win your trust. I’m trying to win a war.” Ulaz sighs, “And because of Shiro, we’re closer than we’ve ever been to winning.”_ _

__Adam’s breath hitches in surprise. He turns to look at his husband, pride glimmering in his eyes. Keith shares a similar look as Adam, and they gaze at Shiro with fond admiration._ _

__“Our gamble on you payed us better than we ever imagined.”_ _

__“When you released me, you mentioned there are others working with you,” Takashi recalls._ _

__“Yes. They are called the Blade of Marmora,” Ulaz tells._ _

__Hunk worries about something, and Lance demands he stop being so scared. Adam, as he walks over to stand beside Takashi, tells Lance to shut it, because; “Estás a punto de mear los pantalones.”_ _

__Lance turned red._ _

__“I am alone on this base,” Ulaz holds his hands together._ _

__“What is this base you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland.” Allura snarls. Adam wonders if she absolutely must be so aggressive to a possible ally. A leader could see past origins if it meant a strong ally in war, couldn’t they? Takashi sure could. Adam thought it was a quality that made someone a fine leader. A quality that Allura was too grief ridden to posses._ _

__Ulaz and Allura exchange words. Ulaz tells them his base is in the center of the xanthoriam clusters, but the whole team is skeptical._ _

__“You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?” Allura’s aggressive tones do not soften. They strengthen, if such is possible._ _

__“We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?” Takashi asks._ _

__“You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right.”_ _

__“And you now I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me.” Lance agrees, looking at Takashi with concerned blue eyes. Adam wants to slap them all. He too had his doubts, but was that stopping them? Takashi was his leader. They should be good soldiers, ready to follow their leader no matter the cost._ _

__“Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head.” Pidge suggests. Ulaz’s expression remains stale. Takashi looks disturbed._ _

__“Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which... yeah.” Hunk’s protest leads to an agreement._ _

__Adam turns to Takashi. “I believe you. If you say Ulaz is right, then as a team member under your leadership,” He gives the Paladins hard stares. “Then I believe you.”_ _

__

__“You only believe him because he’s your husband,” Allura says pointedly. Adam grits his teeth and restrains himself from glaring at her._ _

__“Thank you, Adam,” Takashi thanks him softly, ignoring Allura’s rude comment. “I know this is all hard to agree with, but Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here.”_ _

__Allura stares at Takashi, then at Adam, then at Ulaz. “Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster.”_ _

__

__Inside the Marmora’s base, Ulaz shows them around and explains what they want to hear. As they walk, Ulaz turns to Adam and Takashi. He studies them both for several moments. “You both look well,” He comments. “I’m glad your marriage has remained firm.”_ _

__“We are too,” Takashi smiles. “I think our whole being married thing is what kept us alive.”_ _

__Later, Adam recognizes the sword on Ulaz’s back, because Keith had a knife similar to it. He kept it near his bedside as a boy- Adam had first opposed it, but when Takashi told him about how Keith obtained it, Adam’s opinion changed drastically. He even started helping Keith clean the knife._ _

__Keith asks about the knife. Ulaz tells him it’s a ceremonial blade, that each carries. There’s a conflicted look on Keith’s face as he says, “Hmm. Nice.”_ _

__Suddenly, the alarms blair and the screens flash red. Ulaz whips around, and the whole team is on guard immediately. “Oh no! You’ve been tracked!”_ _

__“If Zarkon tracked us down, it's because you ratted us out!” Keith accuses, his fury getting more intense with each vowel. Adam whacks the back of his head,  
“Don’t talk that way to an ally!” _ _

__

__The beast in the distance approaches fast- Hunk declares it as another one of Zarkon’s “ro-beasts”._ _

___“I knew he cannot be trusted!”_ Allura says over the intercom, and Adam narrows his eyes at her. _ _

__“It wasn’t him!” Takashi protests. Allura counters it with, “How can you be sure?!”_ _

__“All of you seriously need to shut up about this!” Adam snaps, “Ulaz saved our lives! Takashi and I wouldn’t be here without him! Show him a little more courtesy, for star’s sake!”_ _

___”Is that how you speak to a princess?!”_ _ _

___”We don’t have time for this! What should we do?”_ Coran changes the focus to bigger matters._ _

__“Why can’t we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?!” Hunk panics._ _

__“Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what this thing does. I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to.” Takashi instructs, and he takes Adam’s hand._ _

__“You should stay in the castle for this one.” Takashi murmurs. Adam snorts, “You’re stupid for saying that. The whole robot can’t form without me, remember?”_ _

__Takashi’s eyes widen. He looks sheepish, “Oh. Yeah.”_ _

__

__Awaiting in their Lions, Takashi tells the team to wait to determine if the robeast was certain of their location. Coran tells them the Robeast has landed a direct hit, “It definitely knows we’re here!”_ _

__The Robeast swallows some more clusters, preparing another attack. The castle is beginning to be pulled into the Robeast’s mouth as well, and Allura suggests to form Voltron._ _

__

__Voltron’s cover is blown, and Ulaz takes off._ _

___”So much for an ally,”_ Keith grumbles into the intercom, the comment meant for Adam._ _

__As the fight intensifies, Adam is knocked around, since he didn’t have a seat to strap into._ _

__“Baby? Are you okay?” Takashi shouts, unable to turn and look at Adam’s current situation._ _

__“Dandy,” Adam replies, currently stuck to the roof of the Black Lion._ _

__

__The fight, already filled to the brim with intensity, is boiling over with it. Adam holds on to the back of Takashi’s seat as they try to pull themselves away from the Robeast- but it’s too strong._ _

___”We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!”_ Hunk yells. _ _

___”Hang on!”_ _ _

__It’s Ulaz, asking them to hang on. Takashi shoots up, “Ulaz?” He says the name in disbelief. Adam holds on to Takashi’s shoulders._ _

___”I’m going to take it down from the inside!”_ Ulaz grunts, and Adam’s heart stops. Take it down from the inside? That meant… _ _

__“Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!” Takashi refuses, his voice desperate._ _

___“Voltron is too valuable,”_ Ulaz murmurs. Adam, through the force of being sucked in by a robot, feels his heart wrench. Tears well in his eyes. _ _

__“There has to be another way!” Adam cries, “You can’t sacrifice yourself so easily! You’re just as valuable as any of us are!”_ _

___”The universe needs you. Not me.”_ Ulaz breathes, his words coming out in a chuckle. He flies his ship into the Robeast’s mouth. Adam’s legs buckle, tears slipping down his face. _ _

__“Get ready!” Takashi calls. The Robeast opens its mouth, preparing for another attack. Adam is almost angry. Ulaz’s sacrifice was _not_ in vain. The man who saved him did not die for nothing. _ _

__And Adam was right. The Robeast twitched, and it’s eyes went blank._ _

__“Ulaz made the space pocket go in on itself!” Pidge yells in amazement, the awareness of Ulaz’s death unsunken into her head yet._ _

__“He did it!” Hunk sighs in astonishment._ _

__Adam cries quietly from behind Takashi’s seat. Takashi’s grip on his control weakens. He sinks into himself, “He’s gone.”_ _

__

__Takashi and Adam stand alone together. They stare out of the window of the Castle of Lions. At some point, Takashi reaches out and takes Adam’s hand. It seems to soothe his troubled face, a bit._ _

__“I barely knew the guy,” Adam sighs. “I don’t know why I cried so much.”_ _

__Takashi kisses his head, “He saved us. It’s okay to mourn, Adam.”_ _

__“Same to you,” Adam replies, resting his head on Takashi’s shoulder. “I see that look on your face. You can cry too, if you want.”_ _

__“I don’t cry,” Takashi retorts. “Maybe I’ll let a single, manly tear fall. But that’s it.”_ _

__Adam and Takashi laughed at that. They fell silent afterward, and Adam could hear his husband’s sniffles._ _

__

__Footsteps sounded as Keith approached. Adam and Takashi pulled away from each other, turning their heads to look at the new arrival._ _

__“Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro, Adam,” Keith apologizes immediately. Adam smiles at the boy. “He saved all our lives.”_ _

__“Thank you, Keith,” Adam says warmly._ _

__Takashi, grief stricken, shows no signs of accepting or denying Keith’s apology. “I still have so many questions,” He croaks, and turns his head around to gaze at the stars again._ _

__“Do you think Zarkon is tracking us?” Keith asks, as the door opens behind him. Allura steps forward._ _

__“We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts,” Allura interjected, and Adam glared at the princess. Takashi turned his head, angry. “You don't really think Ulaz gave us up? After he sacrificed himself?”_ _

__Adam and Keith, the ever faithful supporters of Takashi, of course jump to his defense._ _

__“Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora.” Keith protests aggressively._ _

__“It’s not right to doubt a dead man,” Adam warns. “Especially one who sacrificed himself for us.”_ _

__“It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe.” Allura’s answer veers away from the accusations of the three men- but her tone of voice gives away that she didn’t care for anything they said._ _

__Keith suggests they meet with the rest of the Blade, but Takashi refuses._ _

__“No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war.”_ _

__

__They visit Olkari, after Pidge’s discovery of the planet of brilliant engineers. Voltron makes new allies, fights a new fight, and Pidge’s Green Lion advances in ways the Paladins could never understand._ _

__

__After a chase from Zarkon himself, the Castle of Lions stops in several galaxies away. With Coran infected with a virus and the teludavs broken, Takashi decides it's a good idea for the team to get some rest._ _

__

__“I hate being without a Lion,” Adam complains to his husband, as they lounge on the sofa. Takashi’s cheek is pressed against Adam’s chest, his arms wrapped around his torso. Adam’s head rests against the sofa armrest. Adam had just finished cooking for Takashi, with whatever extra food they found in the supplies they managed to bring to the castle. Takashi decided it was so delicious that he needed to nap immediately afterwards._ _

__“You have a Lion. Two of them,” Takashi mumbles sleepily._ _

__“But I’ve never piloted one,” Adam points out._ _

__“Honey, let’s nap.” Takashi groans, rubbing his face against the soft fabric of Adam’s shirt, covering his chest._ _

__“I’m not tired!” Adam says, wrapping his legs around Takashi’s waist._ _

__“Mhm,” Takashi hums drowsily. Adam plays with his husband’s hair, to which Takashi laughs softly. He runs his finger through it for a period of time, until he too is asleep._ _

__Suddenly, the Castle alarms blair. Takashi is already on his feet, and Adam follows shortly after. They run to the control room, where the Paladins have yet to arrive. Allura stands, panicked._ _

__“We’re several galaxies away! How did he find us so soon?!” She cries._ _

__After a second intense chase with Zarkon, featuring Lance and Keith acting as teammates in their swim shorts, the Paladins finally pull through. Coran fixes the teludav- Allura manages to muster enough power to open a wormhole._ _

__Their next mission is helping citizens escape from a ravaged planet, while Allura and Keith go off on their own._ _

__“Missing your boyfriend?” Adam asks a particularly grumpy Lance._ _

__Lance’s brown face lights up, “No! What the hell?! More like- like _girlfriend_!” _ _

__“Maricón,” Adam laughs. “Look who’s talking!” Lance fumes._ _

__

__Their next mission is… nothing! Coran wants to take the Paladins to a space mall._ _

__“Aren’t you coming?” Adam asks, unmotivated to go without Takashi. His husband shakes his head, “No. I’m staying behind. I have something to do.”_ _

__“It’ll be boring without you,” Adam complains, putting his head in Takashi’s chest. The man laughs, and hugs his husband. “Go have fun! I’m gonna stay and do boring Black Lion stuff. You go bond with our team instead.”_ _

__“But I wanna bond with the team… with you!” Adam whines. He wraps his arms around Takashi’s neck. Takashi kisses his head, “You’re so cute.” He sighs. “If you keep being this cute, I won’t be able to let go of you!”_ _

__“Good. How do I keep being this cute?”_ _

__Takashi laughs and the husbands kiss, before Takashi sends a sulking Adam on his way._ _

__Adam thinks Coran is the absolute funniest person in the universe, as he dresses in what looks like cosplay material and spins a story about pirates and thieves. At the mall, the Paladins go their separate ways. Lance and Pidge run off to an Earth store, which Lance is elated to see, and Hunk is attracted to a restaurant. He eventually makes it his own, and becomes the brown Gordon Ramsey of the universe. Keith goes and talks to sketchy dealers about his knife._ _

__Adam, in the meantime, wanders around. “I have a husband,” He randomly tells people that sit by him on the fountains or benches. He shows them a picture of Keith, “That’s our son.”_ _

__“He’s ugly.” One person says. Adam rose to his feet and left._ _

__He wanders around some more, and finds himself at the Earth store. Pidge and Lance drool over a video game._ _

__“Hey guys,” Adam greets. “Why are you soaking wet?”_ _

__“We had to scavenge for coins,” Lance tells him, dramatically._ _

__“It was the hardest experience of my life,” Pidge whispers, clutching her chest painfully. Adam laughs at the little play, “You guys are so funny. What are you buying?”_ _

__“A video game!” The teens say in their glee. “Is it Undertale?” Adam asks, “Because that’s the only valid video game.”_ _

__“That’s like saying Despacito Two is the only valid song,” Pidge retorts. “Also, Undertale is like... Centuries old. That was literally before World War Three.”_ _

__“I think Despacito Two is the only valid song!” Lance protests. Adam frowns, and nods along. “Me too. Despacito always deserved a sequel.”_ _

__“You guys weren’t… alive when the first one came out?” Pidge is confused. Lance and Adam pay no mind- they’re busy fist bumping, singing D-Two in their heads. She shakes her head, “Nevermind. Let’s buy this damn video game!”_ _

__As the kids wait in line, Adam finds a Polaroid camera and a couple rolls of film. He tucks then under his arm, and moves onto human foods. He qualifies them all as rotten, and is satisfied to find frozen pork. He inspects it, and decides it would be a fine dinner for Takashi. He discovers chopsticks and an anime wig. He laughs at the assortment, and calls Pidge and Lance’s attention._ _

__“Hey, I’m gonna get these for Takashi!” He calls. Pidge and Lance laugh. “Isn’t that a little racist?” Pidge asks._ _

__“What? No it’s not!” Adam protests, reexamining the anime wig and chopsticks. “He’s been wanting chopsticks forever! He’s always whining about using forks and napkins. Says it’s all too American.”_ _

__“Why do you need the Kirishima anime wig?” Lance asks, his face a dusty pink from laughter._ _

__“Takashi is Kirishima.” Is Adam’s response. He cuts the line to join Lace and Pidge._ _

__“Seriously? My Hero Academia is like, a thousand years old.” Pidge exasperates. Lance and Adam wave her off, “You’re the one with a Zero-Two wig!” Lance accuses. Pidge opens her mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. Her face goes pink._ _

__“Shut up. I bet Shiro cosplays as Sangwoo from Killing Stalking.” Pidge snaps, “And while he cosplays Sangwoo, he makes cringy tik-toks that are also a thousand years old.”_ _

__Lance laughs, “I remember learning about musically in class.” There was a section of their history books dedicated to stupid shit millennials and Gen-Z people did._ _

__“He does,” Adam tells them casually. “I’m usually Yoonbum.”_ _

__Adam receives four cows with his purchases. Lance names his Kaltenecker, and on the way home, Adam and Lance name the cows Maria, Angelita, Mexico-Cuba and Neko-Neko-Nee. The fourth cow’s name was up to debate, but most of the Paladins and even Coran were in favor of the name._ _

__

__They leave the space mall, with little to nothing accomplished. Besides their cows. When Takashi sees his husband, he picks him up and sits him in his arms. They kiss, and Adam shows Takashi his presents, including the pork. Takashi is elated- he switches Adam to sit on one arm while he admired his chopsticks and trashy Kirishima wig._ _

__“I love them!” Takashi gasps. Lance and Keith laugh at Takashi from afar. Takashi doesn’t notice. They take a Polaroid photo, with Takashi using his wig. Adam looked angry, to be the Bakugo to Takashi’s Kirishima. The photo went up in their room._ _

__

__Later that night, Takashi does a full on cosplay of Kirishima Eijiro. He goes to dinner looking like an anime character. Adam and Takashi reenact when Kirishima takes Bakugo’s hand. “Kohei!” Takashi would yell from atop the table. Allura and Coran are unsure of what was going on._ _

__After dinner, when the Paladins settled down, Takashi excused himself to take a shower. “Wait for me in bed. Naked,” Takashi requests before he goes, kissing his husband. Adam is moony, thinking about Takashi as he returns to his room. But, he hears… he hears something down the hall. Beside the disant clashing of Keith’s swords against the training bots, Adam hears a sad little noise. He follows the feeling, and when he turns the corner, he finds Lance gazing at the sky._ _

__He turns around when he notices Adam. Adam’s heart breaks at the sight- Lance’s face is swollen, eyes puffy and red, cheeks pink from crying and lips a bright color. He clutches onto the railings._ _

__“Adam?” Lance hiccups. Adam walks over to the boy, and pulls him into a hug. Lance sobs in his arms, trembling._ _

__“I miss home,” Lance gasps, struggling to breathe between his sobs. “I want to see Rachel. I wanna talk with Marco. I want my mama…” He wails, burying his face in Adam’s shoulder. The men speak softly in Spanish to each other, while Adam rubs Lance’s back in a futile attempt of comfort._ _

__The Spanish seems to calm Lance the most. After a couple of soothing words in Spanish from Adam, Lance’s aggressive sobs cease. He’s hiccuping softly now, sniffling every now and then._ _

__“The Earth store,” Lance’s voice is broken into pieces. “And the cow… it all reminded me so much of home. The sky, Varadero Beach. Quiero ir tanto para mi casa, Adam.”_ _

__“Lo sé, niño,” Adam murmurs softly. “No llores más, okay? Irás a la casa pronto, cierto?”_ _

__“Quiero ir ahora,” Lance whispers. “No quiero ser un _paladin_ sí significa que tengo que estar lejos de mi casa por tanto tiempo.” _ _

__Adam’s heart broke. He felt the same way- all he wanted was to go home, with Takashi. He wanted to see the clouds rolling over the sky, wanted to run after Takashi in the grassy parks, wanted to breathe oxygen as he laid down, in his human bed that he shared with his husband. He wanted to stare up at a sky that wasn’t really blue, take a shower in a real shower, experience the heat of summer and the bitter coldness of America’s winter. Eat real food. Be around masses of creatures that looked like him, who all shared distant similarities despite their so many differences, speak Spanish to someone else other than Lance- be home. Not in space. Not in the castle of lions, with aliens he barely knew or got along with. Sure, his task was important- but he was sure Lance could agree with him on this. All Adam wanted to be on was Earth. He never wanted to go with Takashi in the first place- never wanted to explore further than he should. Besides… he didn’t have much purpose on the team anyways. All he was was Takashi’s husband._ _

__“Siento lo mismo,” Adam tells him in a hushed whisper. Lance’s cries officially stop, but Adam feels his own tears slip from his eyes._ _

__

__Takashi and Keith are set to find the Blade of Marmora. Coran inspects the map. Allura controls the castle, as per usual. Keith seems more fired up than usual- screaming, yelling, demanding for… something. Something even Adam couldn’t put his finger on. It was getting on Lance’s nerves_ _

__Allura contemplates if it’s a trap. When Hunk voices his agreement, Keith yells at the both of them._ _

__“Okay! Chill! Jeez….” Lance’s eyes widen, uncomfortable with the amount of yelling. It makes Keith fall silent._ _

__“Nice to see someone can shut Keith up,”  
Adam whispers to his husband. Takashi smiles, “Reminds me of me and you.” _ _

__An alert orders they identify themselves. Coran opens a hailing frequency for Takashi to speak. His husband tells them who sent them, and states they are the Paladins of Voltron._ _

___”Two may enter. Come unarmed.”_ _ _

__“Why do they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, I have a bad feeling about this.” Allura growls. Adam has never been more frustrated with the Princess._ _

__“We’ve come this far already. There’s no turning back now.” Takashi states, his voice firm. There was no room for convincing him otherwise._ _

__Coran announces that the solar flare would be open for an hour or so, and close for another two days. Lance tries to convince Takashi to let him go, but Takashi bluntly invites Keith instead._ _

__“Hey, wait a minute,” Adam interjects. Lance looks delighted. “Why are you two going?”_ _

__“Because I’m leader,” Takashi states the obvious. “And Keith is the right hand.”_ _

__Lance has an outburst. Takashi, confuses on why his husband and his teammate were so upset, explains levelly why it was Keith._ _

__“The travel in will be a dangerous course,” Coran warns. “One false move, and you’ll either be burnt to a crisp, or crushed into infinity!”_ _

__This boosts Adam’s wish for Keith and Takashi not to go. Admittedly, Adam was only arguing because he didn’t want his only family to fly into a solar flare. But, he did find it a little unfair as well- Lance was always being left out of everything. He was the last choice, the third choice, the fourth choice- never the first._ _

__“I vote let the kid go,” Adam shrugs. “I’m sure Keith can sit out for one mission, like the rest of us do. Hunk and Lance barely go on any missions. It won’t hurt to let Keith go on one of them.”_ _

__Takashi and Keith frown at Adam._ _

__“Why are you arguing with Shiro?” Keith demands, “Aren’t you always supposed to be on his side? What the hell was that stupid shit about convincing us to see Ulaz? And everything about _contradicting the leader_?”_ _

__Adam glares at Keith. “Whatever Takashi decides is what he decides. I’m his husband, and we’re all his teammates. He hears our input and decides that to do.”_ _

__That was a little hypocritical from Adam’s previous thoughts to himself. “Besides, finding Ulaz was a good thing. Listening to Takashi worked out, didn’t it?”_ _

__“So why can’t you listen to Shiro now? Why can’t you side with him now?” Keith hisses. “Nothing you’re saying is making sense!”_ _

__Perhaps Lance’s outburst had riled something in Adam as well. He decides to let it go- there would be another time for Lance to prove himself._ _

__“You’re right,” Adam sighs. “I’m sorry. Go.”_ _

__“Adam,” Takashi begins._ _

__“I didn’t come all the way out here to waste time,” Allura’s voice is cold, “Get moving, or we’re leaving.”_ _

__“Let’s _go!_ ” Keith heaves. He takes Takashi by the wrist, and they’re gone. _ _

__

__They wait. Lance sulks, and Adam, conflicted over his own emotions, speaks to him. “Hey,” He says, sitting down beside Lance. Lance looks at his lap. “Thanks for backing me up.” He mumbles._ _

__“It’s what I’m best at,” Adam sniffs. He speaks in Spanish to his friend. “I’m sorry you couldn’t get to go. It’s wrong of Takashi to put Keith above everybody else. You guys are just as capable as he is.”_ _

__“I wish he’d see that too,” Lance mutters. “I wish he’d see that I could be good at something. _Anything._ It feels like… it feels like I’m useless sometimes.”_ _

__Around them, nobody listens, because they don’t understand. Pidge fiddles with whatever information she has on her screen, while Allura and Coran exchange a few words. Hunk stares off, but Adam sees him looking at them oddly from time to time. They’re barely subtle as they speak, their voices becoming loud or soft at random. It was a magical thing, for nobody to care, nobody to understand._ _

__“You’re the furthest from useless,” Adam snorts. “If anyone can make Keith smile, it’s you. If anyone can lighten any situation, it’s you. If anyone can be the greatest friend of _all time_ , it’s you, Lance. Don’t feel down about yourself, okay? The rest of the team might have their special skills, but not you and I. We just have… to find it on the way.” _ _

__Lance and Adam hug. Lance thanks the man, and they revert back to English. The tension in Allura’s shoulders relieves once it happens. Adam eyes her wearily as he rises to his feet, but they exchange no words._ _

__“Where are you off to?” Coran calls._ _

__“Just going to see the Lions. I won’t be long.” Adam promises, and wanders off. He’s been wanting to see the rest of the Pride too, ever since his little showdown with Zarkon._ _

___“If it isn’t the Champion’s husband. You’re the one without a Lion,” Zarkon remarks. “But you’re connected to every single one of them. I’m impressed.”_ _ _

__The voice echoes uncomfortably in Adam’s ears. He rolls his shoulders, trying to get rid of the voice._ _

__The first hangar he enters is the Green Lion’s. He stands in front of the beast, her head high. She’s dormant. Adam approaches the robot, and outstretched his hand._ _

___How could I connect to her? I’m not as smart as Pidge… my intelligence barely helps the team. Can I really connect with her?_ _ _

___”But you’re connected to every single one of them.”_ _ _

__Adam closes his hands, exhaling shakily. He clears his mind of any worries, or thoughts. All the meaningless words are gone- his mind is empty. He opens his finger, baring his palm to the Green Lion._ _

__There’s a soft rumble, and a cold metal is pressed against Adam’s hand. He jolts, his eyes snapping open fast enough for his glasses to fly off._ _

__The Green Lion rests her cheek in Adam’s palm. Her eyes glow, and Adam feels a deep connection running from her chest to his. It fills his heart with memories- reminders of an ancient wisdom, wisps of thousands of years of knowledge, unconceived ideas of millions of inventions, all that she has witnessed before her own two paws. Things he can barely begin to comprehend, Adam thinks, but Pidge can understand it all._ _

__A smile cracks on Adam’s face. He rests his forehead against her nose. “You’re a good girl.” Adam whispers. “If the time ever comes, I hope you’ll accept me.”_ _

__The beast rumbles. Adam has already been accepted._ _

__Adam lounges about in the Green Lion’s den. The beast doesn’t seem to mind. She paws Adam every now and then, and returns to standing stiff and tall. At some point, when Adam has tired himself of wandering in her cockpit and hanging from her lanky legs, she lays down and watches him._ _

__Excitement fills his chest with every new glance from the beast, every gentle rumble or invitation into her cockpit. How did Zarkon know? How could he have known? Was Adam… really connected to every single Lion?_ _

__He wants to discover more about this, so he bids goodbye to the Green Lion and moves to see the Yellow Lion._ _

__

__The Yellow Lion is a great beast- bulky and heavy. She sits dormant, eyes dark as she waits for her Paladin to arrive. Adam smiles at the beast. Hunk’s expresses how many times he adores her, and can only imagine how much love his teammates must have for their Lions._ _

__Adam stands before him._ _

___This is totally insane. What if it happens again?_ _ _

__Adam inhales deeply. He extends his hand, as he did with the Green Lion. He closes his eyes, and clears his head of any thoughts. He waits, his eyes closed, palm bare and mind clear._ _

__There’s no gentle nudge against his hand. No heavy weight pressed to his palm. Adam opens his eyes, disappointment pummeling through him. He couldn’t bond with the Yellow Lion- but why not? Zarkon had said _every single one of them_. Was the old, wicked emperor mistaken? Was he trying to distract Adam?_ _

__Adam shakes his head. This was all foolish anyway. It was amazing enough to have connections to two Lions, let alone three. He feels the disappointment dripping away as he turns from the great beast._ _

__But, there’s a weighted grumble, loud and clear. Adam turns around, his heart beating with anticipation- he sees the Yellow Lion, her head bent and eyes glowing. Adam laughs, unbelieving of such an occurrence. He runs back to the Lion, and throws his arms around his muzzle, pushing his cheek against the Lion’s nose._ _

__“Thank you,” Adam whispers, just as he did with the Yellow Lion. “I won’t have to pilot you, I hope. But if I do… well, it’d be an honor.”_ _

__The Yellow Lion grunts softly._ _

__

__The Blue Lion is Adam’s final destination. Adam’s nerves get the best of him, all though he’s assured by now that Zarkon was correct. He stands stiffly in front of her. The beast is quiet, dormant. She waits for Lance._ _

__“Hey,” Adam whispers. “I’m Adam Shirogane. Your pilot is Lance. He’s kind of like my little brother,” Adam smiles at the creature. “I bet you see him like that too. He loves you, you know.”_ _

__The Blue Lion’s eyes are like flames in the dimness of the den. Adam’s eyes light up, and he lifts his hand. The Blue Lion lowers her head, and puts her enormous jaw in Adam’s hands._ _

__“I guess that was the right thing to say,” Adam laughs. “Our love for Lance pulls us together.”_ _

__As he sits in the Blue Lion’s cockpit, as Lance has many times before, he remembers the first time he connected with the Red Lion. Being pulled back into memories so vivid of a younger, tearful Keith had broken Adam’s heart, and filled it with love for the little man. The desperate need to protect Keith must have gotten across somehow. Maybe.. he had connected with the Red Lion through their shared love for Keith, even if Red’s was new and wobbly._ _

__Adam exits the Blue Paladin’s hangar. She falls dormant again. A fuzzy feeling of joy bubbles in Adam’s chest. He’s smiling when he returns to the control room._ _

__

__“Coran, how much longer until we can get in?” Allura demands as Adam enters._ _

__“Just a few more ticks!” Coran promises._ _

__“What’s going on?” Adam calls._ _

__“We’re trying to interfere with the signals to find out what’s going on down there.” Pidge explains, in the most simplified manner possible. Adam sits in Takashi’s usual seat, “Interfere? Why would we do that, when we know how secret Blade is?”_ _

__“Because something really bad has happened,” Allura throws out. She looks at Adam. “I saw what you did down there. We will speak of it later.”_ _

__After they try to enter the Blade’s hideout, much to Adam’s confusion and worry, the Red Lion appears on their radars._ _

__

___“There’s someone you have to meet,”_ Takashi says, almost cheerfully. Adam smiles upon hearing his husband’s voice. _ _

__

__The Paladins go to greet their leaders, and their esteemed guest. As they exit the Lion’s cockpit, Adam ignores the presence of the new guest and goes straight for his husband. He kisses him, pressing his lips hard against Takashi’s._ _

__“Hey,” Takashi says, dumbfounded once they pull away. Adam smiles, “Hey.”_ _

__He turns to Keith, and pulls the boy into a hug. “I was worried about you, kid,” Adam mutters. “I think Lance was too.”_ _

__Keith snorts, returning Adam’s hug. “I missed you too.” His voice is quiet, and Adam thinks Keith must have seen _something_ to sound so tortured. “Tell me about it later, kid.” _ _

__Adam and Keith pull away, and Adam stands in the middle of Takashi and Keith. “Who’s the guest?” He asks with a grin._ _

__

__

__Plans to defeat Zarkon are ago when Kolivan calls his fellow Marmorans to help. Hunk naps, while the men and woman plan for three hours. Three full hours. Adam puts his head on Takashi’s shoulder and thinks about how he’ll be making dinner for Takashi tonight._ _

__“What are you thinking about?” Takashi whispers, putting his nose into Adam’s brown hair. “Making dinner.” Adam replies quietly. He can feel Takashi’s smile. “I love you,” He mumbles, “And I love how you make a separate dinner for me only.”_ _

__Adam shrugs. “I like cooking for you. Hunk can cook for the rest of the team.” He did love cooking for Takashi. It made him feel better when Takashi looked at the plate with shimmering eyes, pure excitement to eat the food he made. Adam had never seen someone so excited to eat his homemade food, and it warmed his heart, because Takashi looked so overjoyed _every time.__ _

__“I love you,” Takashi groans, repeating the phrase. They share a kiss, and Kolivan calls them out of their spew with amusement. “Young love is always a charming sight,” Kolivan calls. “But we should focus on defeating Zarkon for the moment.”_ _

__

__After two hours, the plan is formulated. Takashi and Kolivan shake hands, and Kolivan tells Princess Allura he hopes she realizes that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon._ _

__Adam feels a wave of protectiveness wash over him as Allura turns her hardened gaze into Keith. “I hope not,” She replies. Keith, ashamed, stares at his feet._ _

__“They are not.” Adam interjects firmly. Keith looks up, surprised. They meet eyes, “The Galra have done lots of things to me. They tortured me and took my husband’s arm. I watched millions of Takashi’s fights. I was forced to. He got hurt, and they didn’t treat his injuries, they didn’t care if he was dying. They forced him to keep fighting. I hated them more than anything at first, but… a race is not responsible for it’s leader’s actions,” Adam looks at Keith, his eyes sad. Keith returns his gaze, his blue eyes wet. _And I love you all the same._ _ _

__The message went across well enough._ _

__

__Hunk wakes up, and Lance enthusiastically explains the plan to Hunk. Adam could guess two reasons as to why he was so excited; one, defeating Zarkon meant the boy’s task was over. Lance would return home, to Cuba and to his mother. Two, he was just genuinely excited to be saving the universe from a huge evil._ _

__Adam spectates with great amusement._ _

__“So this is it, huh?” Hunk breathes. He pushes his hair back. Serious looks set on the faces of Adam’s teammates and the Marmorans._ _

__“It looks like it,” Adam says softly._ _

__“I guess the only question is,” Pidge begins. “When do we strike?”_ _

__

__The Paladins scatter in order to find materials to build a teludav big enough to create a wormhole large enough to warp Zarkon’s ship. Coran, awfully serious, has assigned each Paladin a task. Keith and Hunk have been assigned to enter a belly of a Weblum to find resources for the wormhole. The Paladins gather to say goodbye- and even Allura is there._ _

__Takashi and Keith hug, and Adam takes the younger man and hugs him tight. “You be good out there, kid,” Adam mutters. “The Weblum sounds crazy dangerous.”_ _

__“It is crazy dangerous,” Keith laughs into Adam’s shoulder._ _

__“That’s why you’ve gotta be careful,” Adam snorts. Keith pulls away, Adam’s proud hands still on Keith’s shoulders. Keith and Adam exchange smiles. “Adam,” Keith begins. “I’m sorry for all the times I got pissed at you. Or yelled at you. You… didn’t deserve any of that. You raised me too. You and Shiro, both. And, I’m sorry. I’ve doubted you and I’ve been awful to you this whole trip. It’s… it’s not fair to you.”_ _

__Keith saw his older brothers as a complex of friends, brothers and fathers. Adam and Takashi were Keith’s legal guardians, so Keith could view them as whatever parental figure he needed to- and he did just that. Adam recognized this in the way the boy looked at him, with so much admiration and longing. “Don’t worry about it. Just know that I’m proud of you, kid.” Adam says, and puts their foreheads together. “I watched you from being bailed out out of juvy to being the next leader of Voltron. I think I raised you pretty damn good.”_ _

__“You don’t even care that I’m a Galra?” Keith teases._ _

__“I don’t give two shits,” Adam snorts. “You’re still my brother-son.”_ _

__They laugh. Keith pulls away, and Hunk says a wet goodbye to Adam._ _

__“If I don’t make it, know that you were like my awesome space-dad!” Hunk cries._ _

__“You were like my awesome space son!” Adam says right back, and the big man bear hugs the life out of Adam._ _

__Adam is put down, and he sees an exchange between Keith and Allura. He looks at her- he wants to say goodbye. Allura turns her head away from him._ _

__Adam feels something shift inside his chest. He realizes that in that moment, their once-strong bond of friendship and trust, that perhaps had potential to be more than friends, was completely lost._ _

__Keith and Hunk leave. The Paladins wave to their friends, Hunk looking awfully frightened, while Keith looks upset._ _

__“Keith!” Lance calls. Keith turns around at the mouth of the Lion, eyes gloomy. “Come back safe, okay? I need someone with a stupid mullet to make fun of.”_ _

__Keith’s face softens. He offers Lance a little smile, “I will.” He promises, and disappears into the Lion’s mouth. Adam gives his husband a sly look._ _

__“Look what a player our little brother is,” Adam sneers, “Jumped right from Allura to Lance.”_ _

__Takashi smiles, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“Nothing, honey,” Adam shakes his head. He sticks out his hand for Takashi to hold. “Let’s get going.”_ _

__

__In the Blue Lion, Adam leans over the seat to poke fun of Lance. “Hey, buddy,” Adam greets. “You know, that little bye moment with you and Keith…”_ _

__“Yeah?” Lance replies, obviously distracted with piloting the Lion._ _

__“It reminded me of Takashi and I, when we were eighteen and in love.” Adam cooes, and Lance’s face turns an alarming shade of red. “What?! In love?! No- I’m not! No! I don’t even- Adam, you know that I like Allura! I don’t- I said bye! I need a rival! Every hero does!”_ _

__“Takashi and I were rivals at first too,” Adam recalls the false memory. Takashi looks up. “No we weren’t.”_ _

__Pidge snickers from her corner, “Adam’s getting old. Cut him some slack.”_ _

__“Excuse you,” Adam gasps, offended. “I’m actually twenty three! Anyways, Lance,” Adam continues as Pidge laughs behind him. “I’m just saying. It’s okay to move on to other crushes, you know? Ones that aren’t racist.”_ _

__“Aren’t racist!” Pidge wheezes (with laughter) from behind them._ _

__“Shut up! Shiro, come get Adam!” Lance exclaims._ _

__“Honey, let’s stop bothering Lance,” Takashi says, taking Adam’s hands. Adam then resolved to press his chest armor against Takashi’s, take his husband’s face in his hands and kiss him a lot. It disgusts Pidge._ _

__

__“Alright guys, we’re ready to fire!” Lance calls. Adam looks away from complimenting Takashi’s chiseled face, and sees Pidge leaned over Lance’s chair._ _

__“Be careful, you’ve only got one shot.” Pidge warns. Lance waves her off, “Don’t worry Pidge! I’m an excellent shot.”_ _

__“You are?”_ _

__“Yes! That’s my thing!” The excitement in Lance’s voice is almost pitiful._ _

__“Since when?” Pidge asks._ _

__“He’s always been a sharp shooter,” Adam shrugs. Pidge and Takashi look at Adam incredulously. With their eyes, they ask; “Really?”._ _

__“Just get ready!” Lance orders, and so, the trio do. They stick on their helmets and ready their jetpacks- Lance shoots them out of the Blue Lion, and they’re sent flying. Head first, they fly towards the prison, and shoot their grappling hooks to the metal walls. Pidge loses her rope, and ends up flying away._ _

__“Pidge!” Adam shouts, and pushes off to grab her rope. Takashi grabs his leg. Pidge looks up, and smiles gratefully. “Thanks!”_ _

__

__“This seems like an awfully large place to hold only one prisoner,” Pidge grunts as they squeeze through the prison walls. Beyond the walls, a million of bots, all duplicates of Pidge’s once-alive bot-friend Rover, patrolled the halls._ _

__“Let's hope this Slav guy is as good as the Blade of Marmora said he is.” Takashi remarks as he and Adam peek out from behind a separate wall._ _

__The infiltration continues- they find Slav, who absolutely irritates Adam’s poor husband. He constantly loses his patience with the centipede creature that tells the future. Laika, a giant prisoner that Lance had mistaken for Slav, helped them in their escape with Slav. Finally, they pile into the Blue Lion and make their way out with Slav._ _

__Their plans are interrupted when Allura calls on them to help her in defeating a Robeast on the Balmera. They fight, clash, and Adam has to remind Takashi to settle down when Slav irritated him. Finally, the defeat defeat the Robeast- with now new unleashments of Voltron’s power._ _

__

__Finally, they land on the Olkarion home base, where they build the teludav. The Paladins gather, tensions tight and anticipation high. Allura shows her distaste in Keith, and Adam keeps his mouth shut. He has nothing to say to her._ _

__Then, the Paladins are left alone. Allura and Coran retreat inside to be assisted by Slav, and the rest of the team stay. Pidge sits, legs hanging over the wall. The sunset’s golden light washes their skin, making Adam’s vision hazy as he gazed at the way the light tints Keith’s skin a yellowish tone and glows against Pidge’s hazel eyes._ _

__“What’s everyone thinking about?” Pidge asks, distant._ _

__“Zarkon,” Takashi replies, while Hunk gives a totally different answer._ _

__“Calzones. I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry.” Hunk explains in a rush, trying to cover himself up and failing instantly._ _

__“Don’t worry about it,” Adam assures. “Guys. I’ve got something important to tell you all: Children have crushes. Men have boyfriends. Legends have depression.”_ _

__“Adam, that meme is like five hundred years old.” Lance sighs._ _

__Takashi looks worried, “Are you a legend, Adam? If you are, I can book you a therapy session when we get back home.”_ _

__

__The Paladins laugh. They settle down. Keith’s locks of black hair blow gently in the wind, “We’ve come a long way.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Lance smiles. “Remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?”_ _

__“You guys remember that Arusian, Klaizap? I think his name was? Cool name.” Hunk mentions, after the Paladins laugh._ _

__“Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he's the size of a peanut.” Lance chuckles._ _

__“He was their bravest warrior!” Keith argues._ _

__“I’m sure Keith can further protect us from the wicked wrath of fleas,” Adam snorts in amusement. Keith shoves Adam playfully, and Adam puts his younger sibling in head lock, ruffling his hair with great aggression._ _

__“How about the time food goo tried to attack us in the kitchen?” Pidge pipes up, her eyes gleaming._ _

__“That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here.” Hunk declares. Keith and Adam get back on their feet after their miniature tussle, unable to hold back impish smiles. Takashi eyes his husband and brother with an amused gaze._ _

__“Cmon! That can’t be the scariest thing!” Lance argues with a wide smile, unbelieving of Hunk._ _

__“It’s the truth!” Hunk cries. “I can confirm that the food goo was the scariest part.” Adam backs up, pushing up his glasses intelligently._ _

__“You guys are crazy! We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard…”_ _

__“And don't forget that cool cube thing.” Pidge adds,_ _

__“Yeah! That awful cube thing…” Lance shudders at the memory of the clearly awful cube thing._ _

__“You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore.” Takashi mentions, gazing at the sunset._ _

__“We can return to Earth,” Lance says, a real smile dawning on his face._ _

__“I can look for my family!” Pidge says, determination spreading through her voice and darkening her eyes._ _

__“I guess I could look for the rest of mine,” Keith comments. He looks back to Adam and Takashi. “After we go home, of course.”_ _

__Takashi smiles at his brother. He takes Adam’s hand, and they lock gazes. “We can finally go home.” He says softly. Adam raises an eyebrow. “Go home? After you’ve dragged me to the ends of the universe? Are you sure that’s what Shirogane Takashi-Kun _really_ wants to do?”_ _

__Takashi blushes. “Well, yeah. I wanna make it up to you. I wanna have some kids, maybe move back to Japan, and… be your husband.”_ _

__Adam’s skeptical look of teasing melts into a softer one. He can’t believe how much he loves this man. Adam cups his face, and they kiss._ _

__“Thank god we won’t have to see that anymore,” Pidge gags, waving at Adam and Takashi._ _

__“I’ll have to see it,” Keith crosses his arms, “For the rest of my life.”_ _

__“Hey, I don’t mind!” Lance argues, “I went to their wedding! I think it’s pretty romantic they’ve made it this far.”_ _

__“Yeah!” Hunk says, “Adam and Shiro have been, like, my space dads. Once, Adam saw me in the morning eating goo, and told me I required a healthy breakfast to stay big and strong.”_ _

__“Adam asked me if I did my homework last week,” Pidge laughs._ _

__“Shiro still won’t get off my case about the F that I got before I dropped out,” Keith snorts._ _

__“Shiro and Adam both told me that if I didn’t take a shower and brush my teeth, all the other people would call them bad teammates,” Lance recalls. Pidge snickers, “More like bad parents.”_ _

__“Alright, okay,” Takashi settles his friends down. “We get it. We’re like mother hens.”_ _

__“I’m proud to be your mother hen!” Adam scoffs, “All of you would be running around looking like goblins if it weren’t for us! It’s hard to look after kids, you know?”_ _

__Their teammates exchange weary smiles and knowing looks. Hunk sighs, returning his gaze to the fading sunset. “I’m happy I’ll see my family again. I miss them, and I miss cooking for them!”_ _

__“Yeah. We’re all happy to go home,” Adam murmurs, smiling._ _

__“This is it,” Takashi says, the determination Pidge had setting on his face. “As long as everything goes according to plan, we can't fail.”_ _

__

__At dinner, Adam stands up and takes a Polaroid picture of all of them, gathered together and eating Hunk’s good food (Takashi was eating dinner Adam had made, of course). They all take a good look at it, and Pidge tells Adam she wants a picture of them both. Lance wonders if he looks too fat._ _

__Later that night, much to Takashi’s disliking, Allura calls Adam to talk in her bedroom. Allura sits down, dressed in her nightgown. Her hair, long and wavy, brushes against her bed sheets. She smiles at Adam, “Hello, Paladin. Sit down… we must talk.”_ _

__Adam shuts the door behind him, “Uh, okay? What’s up?”_ _

__“I’m sure you know what’s up,” Allura chuckles as Adam seats himself beside her. “About what happened in the Lion Dens. You’ve connected to every single one of those lions, Adam. I hardly understand how you could do it.”_ _

__“Well, neither do I,” Adam laughs. “It was… weird, to say the least. Zarkon told me something about being connected to all of them, when we were fighting, but… I didn’t believe him. Not until I went and woke them all up.”_ _

__“Yes, and it’s a blessing you can, Adam,” Allura sighs. “They are my lions, but I hardly know a thing about them. But what I do know, is of a theory my father once told me. He said that though it may never happen, the Lions will one day find someone who can connect to all of them- someone they trust enough to all be bonded to. He didn’t know if it was true, but he said the heart and power that belonged to that person would be big and awfully strong. The Rainbow Paladin, he called it.”_ _

__Adam laughs at that. “That’s amazing. Rainbow Paladin? You dunno how much Takashi’s gonna laugh at that.”_ _

__“Why would he laugh?” Allura tilts her head, “It’s an incredible title to have!”_ _

__“Yes, no, you’re completely correct,” Adam clears his throat. “I like the purple color, though. And, I’m lost myself. I don’t know what to do with all this amazing power. Is there something I’m, like, destined to do?”_ _

__Allura shakes her head, “We are destined to do nothing, unless we decide we are. Do you think you will have a great destiny with your powerful connections?”_ _

__Adam stares at her. “I don’t know. But if I’ve seen enough movies, I’m pretty sure I do.”_ _

__“Your honesty is a gift,” Allura laughs. “I pondered your connection to all the Lions and its significance… I believe it may contribute to us in some way in our battle against Zarkon.”_ _

__“I thought the same,” Adam agrees. “But I wasn’t sure if I was right. I have no clue.. about anything, really. If I’m being totally honest, Princess Allura, I didn’t want to come to space in the first place. I only did it for my husband, and now that we’re out here… I know being a Paladin of Voltron is an amazing task. Even without a Lion, being apart of something so huge is just as great. But, I just get the feeling… I don’t want to be here, Allura.”_ _

__Allura remains silent for a long while, studying Adam’s face with sad eyes. She reaches out a hand, “Can I show you something?”_ _

__

__Allura guides Adam to a deck, where the Lions are gathered. “How did you get them all together?” Adam asks. Allura shrugs, “A little help from the Paladins. Adam,” She turns her head, and locks her gaze with Adam’s. “Stand in the middle of them. I want you to try something.”_ _

__Adam complies. Confused, he stands in the middle of the Lions, and looks back to Allura for further instruction._ _

__“Try connecting with them all at once.” She calls._ _

__Adam turns to face the Lions. His face sets into a frown, studying the dormant faces of each beast. He had bonded with them only a few weeks ago, and remembered vividly how each experience was. They were all different, so how could he combine each one of them in order to connect to all of them._ _

__Adam inhales deeply, and exhales slowly, just as deep. He lets the tension, and all his worries, go with it. He closes his eyes, much like he did when bonding with the Red and Green Lions. His mind is cleared- he tries speaking to them._ _

___It’s me,_ _ _

___Takashi’s husband,_ _ _

__The Black Lion comes to life. Allura’s eyes widen at the sight. The Lion unhinges his jaw, and roars intensely._ _

___Lance’s good friend- it’s almost like we’re brothers,_ _ _

__The Blue Lion comes to life, roaring with ferocity._ _

___Keith’s older brother-in-law._ _ _

__When the Red Lion does not awaken, Adam knows. Allura’s face falls in disappointment, and she presses her fingertips to her lips. The other Lions’ roars go silent._ _

___Keith’s brother, I mean. I raised him alongside Takashi._ _ _

___I love him._ _ _

__The Red Lion rumbles. His eyes light up, and he roars. The Black and Blue Lions join him._ _

___I’m Pidge’s friend,_ _ _

___I respect her intelligence,_ _ _

__The Green Lion roars._ _

___I’m Hunk’s friend. And I’m your friend too._ _ _

__The Yellow Lion comes to life. The Lions roar in Union, their voices rattling the area. Adam’s eyes open, and he stumbles backwards. He’s blinded, by some sort of bright light. He stands tall as the roars of the Lions filter through his ears, but his head beats and pounds against him. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, and his heart is beating fast. Too fast. It’s starting to drown out the roars. A high ringing begins in his ears, and his head feels tighter than a knot. He whimpers in pain, turning to look at Allura._ _

__To Allura, it’s a much different sight. Contradicting to what Adam believed, the connections went by rapidly. Each Lion came to life only seconds after the other, roaring with such vigor that it almost frightens Allura. When the Yellow Lion activates, Adam’s eyes open. They glow a white light, shining as his golden-brown hair is swept back by the winds of the roars. He stands tall, hardly affected by the Lion’s roar._ _

__He looks… he looks amazing. He turns his head to look back at Allura, and she can really see the light shining from his eyes. His face is strewn together, suffering from something bad. His glasses have fallen off, clattering beside the man’s feet. Allura’s heart beats fast, fast enough to catch in her throat and fall out of her mouth. She is astonished._ _

__Adam comes back to reality, the blinding light fading from his view. His head feels like mush, and his legs buckle beneath him. He hears himself thud against the ground._ _

__

__When he wakes up, his head is in Takashi’s lap. The Paladins circle around him, dressed in their pajamas._ _

__“Did you do this?”_ _

__“No, of course I didn’t!”_ _

__“Guys, let’s calm down. I know it’s like, the night before the night before we fight Zarkon, and Adam really shouldn’t be passing out, but we have to stay calm!”_ _

__“Connecting with all the Lions? That’s clearly impossible.”_ _

__“Hey! C'mon, let’s listen to what the Princess has to say!”_ _

__“Adam?” Takashi is looking at him now, petting the hair out of his face. Adam looks at his husband drowsily, “Hi, honey.”_ _

__Takashi smiles in relief. He leans down, and presses his lips to Adam’s. Adam hums softly against Takashi’s mouth, “It was whack,” Adam whispers when he takes his mouth away. “My head was killing me though. Does it feel like that when you connect?”_ _

__“Only a little bit,” Takashi rubs the pad of his thumb along Adam’s cheekbone. “Did you connect with all of the Lions?”_ _

__“I did,” Adam nods. “It sucked. Kinda cool. Mostly sucked. Allura helped me with it.”_ _

__Takashi’s eyes shine with emotion, “That’s amazing, sweetheart. Really,” He laughs, “You’re so amazing.”_ _

__“I know,” Adam mumbles. “I want to sleep now. Good night.”_ _

__

__In the morning, they leave Olkari for the depths of space, with their newly equipped, enormous teludav. Coran was terribly proud of it._ _

__They gather in the main deck, where they stood around the map of Zarkon’s ship. But, not Adam. He arrives a bit late, dressed in his Paladin armor with a plate of breakfast in one hand._ _

__“All right, guys, listen up. I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav?” Takashi explains, before he notices Adam. He waves to his husband, and Adam holds up the food._ _

__“I made you breakfast,” Adam informs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Takashi smiles, and puts his arm around Adam’s waist once he’s close enough. “Morning baby,” Takashi kisses his cheek._ _

__Adam distantly hears Slav saying something about a gravity generator. He feeds Takashi some food, trying to figure out what was going on._ _

__“Well, that's a risk we'll have to take,” Takashi dismisses, swallowing his food. “Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus. No, Adam, don’t feed me the whole thing..”_ _

__“Oh, we’re planning for Zarkon,” Adam realizes. “Good.”_ _

__“This is the one connected to all your Lions?” Kolivan asks Allura. Allura watches the sluggish Adam with great amusement, “Yes, that’s him. Adam Shirogane.”_ _

__“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kolivan rumbles._ _

__“Okay, guys, back to reality,” Pidge interrupts quickly. “And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax. What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.”_ _

__The conversation carries on, and it wakes Adam up enough for him to participate in the conversation. He finishes feeding Takashi at some point,_ _

__“Why are you spoon feeding him?” Pidge had asked, disgusted._ _

__“I’m fork feeding him,” Adam retorts. “And Takashi is my big baby. I have to take care of him.” Adam says, and Keith recites the response with him._ _

__“What?” Keith protests when he gets odd looks, “He always says it!”_ _

__The plan is set in motion not long after- Adam kisses his husband’s cheek and lets him run off to the Black Lion. He runs his fingers through his tangled mess of hair, and shakes it out. He stand beside Lance and Hunk._ _

__Takashi speaks over the intercom, “Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location. Is everybody in position?”_ _

__“We've not yet heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.”  
Kolivan replies. _ _

__“He could’ve been captured,” Antok inputs._ _

__“Or killed. We need to abort this mission, now,” Kolivan orders, turning to face Allura. Adam is shocked at how fast the situation escalated._ _

__“Abort? No! We cannot back away now.” Allura spits in disbelief._ _

__“The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long.” Antok shares the knowledge with Allura. She does not care for it._ _

__“It's held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power.” Allura accuses, and the accusation is one powerful enough for Kolivan to call off their alliance._ _

__“Allura, calm down,” Adam calls to her._ _

__“We would rather wait than jeopardize everything. Besides, it's too late to get someone else on the inside.” Kolivan doesn’t think much of Allura’s response._ _

__Keith steps forward. “I’ll do it.”_ _

__“What?” Allura gapes._ _

__“I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?” Keith says._ _

__Pidge shrugs, “Well, yeah.”_ _

__“Keith, kid, no!” Adam interjects. “You can’t really be thinking about going on Zarkon’s  
mothership alone!”_ _

__“Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous.” Kolivan says._ _

__“No one’s commanding me,” Keith blinks,  
“I’m doing it.”_ _

__“Keith,” Adam begins, approaching the younger man. “Hey. You’re sure you want to do this?”_ _

__Keith meets Adam’s eyes. “I am. It’s nothing big, Adam.”_ _

__“It’s pretty big to me,” Adam snorts. He studies Keith’s face, upset. He pushes his hair out of his eyes, “Be careful. If anything remotely bad happens, call me immediately. I’ll do my ultra-all-Lion move thingy and wreck the whole ship to go get you. And then I’m gonna beat your ass. And ground you. For a week.”_ _

__Keith laughs, “Thank you, Adam. But seriously… I’ll be fine.”_ _

__Adam nods. “I know you will.”_ _

___”Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith... Let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover.”_ Takashi says over the com._ _

__

__Before Keith and Pidge leave, Adam watches Lance call Keith to the side._ _

__“Be careful,” Lance warns, his eyes big and worried. “It’s stupid of you to go on Zarkon’s ship all by yourself. I can’t believe you’re doing it, you damn show off.”_ _

__“I’ll be fine,” Keith assures. He looks… content. Happy that so many people are worried about him. “I’ll see you when I get back.”_ _

__

__Adam pats Lance’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I know what it’s like to send your man off on a dangerous mission that will most likely kill him.”_ _

__Lance huffs. “Shut up.”_ _

__

__The Plan kicks into a full go. Keith infiltrated the ship, and Takashi covers his little brother as he flies in to infiltrate Zarkon’s ship. The Paladins in the Castle, and the Blade, follow Keith as he defeats Druids and books it to the control board. Allura orders for the Paladins to get into their Lions and provide assistance, and so, they do just that. Adam finally gets to fly the Red Lion, and is masterfully good at doing so._ _

___”I can’t hold Zarkon’s fleet in this position for much longer!”_ Takashi warns._ _

__“Don’t worry, baby,” Adam says, “You won’t have to.”_ _

__Adam blasts a battleship closing in on Takashi, feeling alive as the Red Lion’s energy seems to course through him. Lance, Pidge and Hunk loudly greet Takashi, and dive head first into the battle._ _

___”Nice aim,”_ Takashi compliments. _”Especially for a rookie.”__ _

__“Quiet, Shirogane,” Adam clicks his tongue as he obliterates a couple of other battleships. “I scored higher than you in everything. I’m the better pilot here.”_ _

__

__“Okay, we've got Zarkon's ship right where it needs to be. We gotta keep it here until that virus is uploaded. Let's do it!” Takashi cries._ _

__“Alright!” Lance responds, his usual response to anything he firmly agrees with._ _

__“We got this!” Pidge whoops._ _

__The battle intensifies. Adam saves Takashi one too many times, and ends up fighting out of extremely tight situations with Hunk by his side. He was good company- someone funny, although the things he said were not meant to be funny, that could keep Adam smiling under pressure._ _

___“Yeah! That was close!”_ Lance calls._ _

__“Hunk and I aren’t looking too hot,” Adam grunts. “Takashi, I’m gonna lure the ships out to you.”_ _

___”You took the words right off my tongue.”_ Takashi chuckles._ _

__“Hunk, lets go!” Adam yells, and Hunk screams too. “I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this!” He shouts as they narrowly dodge hot lasers in their attempt to drag them to Takashi._ _

___”Zarkon's ship is leaving the teludav's area of effect. You must guide it back in.”_ Allura commands over tre intercom._ _

___”This is getting hairy. How you doing, Keith?”_ _ _

___”The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a work-around.”_ Keith replies._ _

___”We? Who’s we?”_ Lance shoots back instantly, completely uninterested in anything other Keith said. _ _

___”Thace. I found him. I'll explain later.”_ _ _

__“Jealous much, Lance?” Adam teases as he jerks the Red Lion away from a laser._ _

___”Shut up, Adam!”_ Lance hisses. _ _

__The fight drags on. They’re stuck defending Zarkon’s ship, and concerns bubble up._ _

__“Keith, come in,” Adam calls. “Buddy, let me know if you need help.”_ _

___”Keith, cmon,”_ Adam could hear his husband mumble. _ _

___”What to we do?”_ Pidge says._ _

___”We can't do anything. If Keith doesn't get Zarkon's ship shut down, we're done for. It's over.”_ Takashi explains the tone of his voice harsh. _ _

__“Don’t think like that,” Adam grunts, ducking under a ship. “Keith can make it. The little guy _will_ make it.” _ _

___“We cannot wait any longer. I'm powering the teludav now!”_ Allura yells. _ _

__

__The Red Lion moves on its own to retrieve Keith, after Zarkon’s ship is destroyed. Adam steps aside, and let’s it’s rightful pilot take the seat. Adam and Keith hug, briefly. “Good job,” He murmurs. “I was way too worried.”_ _

__“You were,” Keith laughs. “Now, lets go kick ass!”_ _

__Takashi checks in on Allura. “We did it!” Pidge celebrates. It makes Adam smile._ _

__“Great job, kid,” Adam compliments. “Same for Hunk and Lance. You all fought like troopers.”_ _

___”Thanks, Adam!”_ They all reply collectively. _ _

__“It’s not over yet,” Takashi interjects. “Everyone, form Voltron!”_ _

__

__“We've gotta act fast. The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all.” Takashi cries, and the team cries back._ _

__“Yeah!” They all shout, with such vigor it almost hurt._ _

__“Looks like it’s you and I on this one kid,” Adam says to Keith._ _

__“Yeah. Hang in there. Red goes fast,” Keith warns, and Adam nods. He holds onto the back of Keith’s seat. “I know.”_ _

___”Form sword!”_ Takashi calls, and the hands do as told. _ _

__The battle continues. They neutralize the engines, and Takashi orders them to stay focused. They continue, but they’re hit with something- it powers down the Lions._ _

__“Paladins! Can you hear me?” Allura calls.  
“I thought the virus shut down all of Zarkon's power!” Coran shouts. _ _

__

__“That blast was not from the ship's weapons. It was magic.” Allura murmurs._ _

__“It must have been the komar. Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears he succeeded.” Kolivan decides darkly._ _

__“If it destroys planets, what did it do to the paladins?” Coran worries, and so does Allura. “Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?” She calls into the intercom._ _

___”Yes, Princess, we’re alive.”_ Takashi replies. _ _

__Adam watches as Keith shakes his control with frustration, “C’mon! My Lion won’t move!”_ _

__“Coran, what just happened?” Adam asks._ _

__“You've been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you. You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive!” Coran yells his warning._ _

__“Takashi,” Adam finds it important to check in on his husband, “Are you alright?”_ _

___”I’m good,”_ Takashi assures. _”Even better now that I know you’re worried.”_ _ _

__“Quiet, Shirogane,” Adam snaps, but his face is red._ _

___”You must get moving. Remember your training. Remember all the battles you've been through.”_ Allura urges, as though as inspiration speech would move Voltron._ _

__

__But, Voltron wouldn’t budge. _”We must buy them more time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons system.”__ _

__Adam hears her demand. Coran’s argument is audible. _”What? Princess, we'll be defenseless!”__ _

___“It's the only way. Listen to me. You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out to each other! Fight! This cannot end now! Fire!”_ Allura shouts._ _

__And then, something had to come along and ruin everything. The Castle of Lions is blasted by none other than Zarkon, standing tall as smoke and embers flew around his enormous figure._ _

___”Allura!”_ Takashi and Adam shrieked in unison. There were strangled chokes and sobs from each of the Paladins, and Adam felt tears slip from his cheeks. _ _

___“Everybody, listen. We have to fight. We have to channel all our energy. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron.”_ Takashi roars. _ _

___“We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Are you, Hunk?”_ _ _

___”No!”_ _ _

___”Pidge?”_ _ _

___”Never!”_ _ _

__As Adam trembled, tears slipping down his cheeks, he felt his heart tear at the idea of how they were being brought together by their shared tragedy._ _

___”Lance?”_ _ _

___”Let’s go down swingin’.”_ Lance snarls, and it hurt to hear the boy say that. He was prepared to die- and he was prepared to die fighting. _ _

___”Keith?!”_ _ _

___”I’m all in.”_ _ _

__And with that, Voltron moves back to life with an aching violence, activating fierce enough to send vibrations through their hands._ _

__“Hey,” Adam interrupts. “Before we go, I’m proud of you all. I’ve never served with braver kids in a lifetime. And, of course, my husband is still the bravest. You five are the best things to grace this universe- It’s been an honor to be apart of your team.”_ _

___”Adam?”_ Hunk calls. _”I love you, man.”__ _

___”I love you, babe,”_ Takashi sighs. Adam gives him a quick I-love-you back, and lets his husband continue. _”Then let's get Voltron back in this battle!”__ _

___”One way or another, this may be our last battle. We've got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!”_ _ _

__Adam’s heart beating seems to drown out the noises. He’s never been so afraid for other people in his life._ _

__The fight rages on. Adam feels he is barely of help, as he slams against the roof of the Red Lion as Voltron disbands, and when Takashi starts groaning, Adam’s tears start again. “I feel him in my mind!” Takashi wails._ _

__“Takashi!” Adam screams._ _

__“Shiro! Shiro! Something's wrong with Shiro. Guys, we can't let Zarkon get the Black Lion.” Keith panics._ _

__“Don’t let Zarkon get close to it!” Adam shrills. “Takashi!”_ _

___”Keep Zarkon away from the Black Lion!”_ Pidge calls, and everyone grows frantic without their leader’s responses or commands._ _

__Keith urges the team to keep going- but everyone’s arms and minds are tired. They’re all running out of strength._ _

__Then, mangled groans come from Takashi’s intercom- Adam almost screams, again. Pressed against the wall of the Red Lion, he calls, “Takashi!”_ _

___”Adam!”_ Whatever else his husband says is cut off. Adam feels relief course though him, “Takashi, you’re safe!”_ _

__But he doesn’t respond. Instead, Adam sees the Black Lion. It soars into the air, and a white light erupts from its shoulder. Almost angelic wings form from the lights- Adam holds onto Keith’s headrest. He witnesses it all, watching the light settle into heavy red wings, edged white, and watched his husband dive his Lion into Zarkon’s stomach._ _

___”How did you do that?”_ Lance yells._ _

___”I’ve got Zarkon’s Bayard,”_ Takashi rasps. Adam smiles, his shoulders dropping._ _

__“You mean your Bayard,” Keith corrects. “I’m proud of you, honey,” Adam calls, and he hears Takashi chuckle._ _

___”We've only got a few minutes left before power returns to Zarkon's ship. Form Voltron!”_ _ _

__So, the Paladins do. Adam, as usual, has to visualize the six of them becoming one, becoming Voltron, even without a Lion. He feels the rush in his chest, the imaginary wind that seems to blow his thoughts away, the feeling of connection to each and every one of his teammates, deep and strong._ _

__Voltron is formed in a flash, sword and all. The fight continues, with swords clashing and coming down on each other, and high hopes for defeating the beast Zarkon had become. Coran’s intervention is music to Adam’s ears._ _

___”Hello?! We’re back online!”_ Coran yells. The Paladins cheer in response._ _

__“You’re alive!” Hunk cries, and Adam feels his heart warm at that. They had earlier seen Allura entering the enormous ship, and felt great relief upon seeing their leader again- but they gained no answers on Coran’s status._ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine!” Slav says, in that accent of his that Adam always managed to smile at._ _

___”Oh, great. Slav made it,”_ Lance grumbles. “Lance!” Adam gasps scoldingly._ _

___”The power on Zarkon's ship is returning! We need to get out of here! I'm going to get Allura!”_ Coran yells._ _

___”This is our last chance! Let's finish this!”_ Takashi cries, and the Paladins grunt their responses. They launch themselves at what felt like the speed of light, groaning as Voltron pulled their great sword to their side and flew head first towards Zarkon._ _

__The sword clashes into Zarkon’s stomach. Electricity crackles around the enormous sword, snapping further and further. Zarkon slams his hands onto Voltron’s head, and Adam can hear his muffled screams. The groans and cries of his own teammates fill his ears, and he almost flies upward when Zarkon grips Voltron’s head._ _

__Takashi’s screams come through the loudest. “Takashi!” Adam yells, as he usually does. Voltron shakes violently, crackling with electricity and pained screams of each Paladin. Keith’s sword lights on fire, and Adam can see the fear in his sibling’s eyes as he pulls back the control for his arm. Adam puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders, and with sweat rolling down their faces, they look at one another._ _

__It’s the wrong team, Adam is sure, but he remembers when Keith was a boy again. He looked up at Adam, dirt on his smiling, scratched face. Adam remembers putting a wet cloth on his cheeks, scolding him for how reckless he was to fight so aggressively in a training session, against someone who had years more experience than he did. But, he had defeated a woman two times bigger than him, and Adam couldn’t have been prouder._ _

__Adam smiles now, his heart warming. “Blow us all away,” Adam whispers. Keith nods. He turns, and jerks his control forward. The blade catches fire, and it lights inch by inch. The Paladins scream as they try to steady Voltron, the great robot trembling as it tried to stay still and control so many things at once. Adam’s own head throbs- he can _feel_ the pain of his fellow Paladins, the burning minds of his team ingraining into his own. _ _

__Zarkon _explodes_. It’s a sight to behold, purple lights blinding Adam’s eyes. Voltron disbands, and the disbanding feels like it took away a little part of Adam’s heart too. It was odd- he had never felt that before. _ _

__He floated aimlessly in the Red Lion’s cockpit, head spinning from the intensity of the battle. He blinks, once, twice, and looks up. He sees through the windows soft shards of light, glowing lavender and purple. Perhaps they were leftovers from Zarkon’s armor, or simply light. Whatever it was, it reminds Adam of the gentle cherry blossom petals in Japan that floated across Takashi’s face._ _

__“Takashi,” Adam sighs into his mic. “Let’s move to Japan.”_ _

___”Did we do it?”_ Lance’s voice is hoarse, but hopeful. _ _

___”Is it over?”_ Hunk chokes out._ _

___”I have Allura and Kolivan. We need to go!”_ Coran beckons his team, and the Lions go._ _

__“Keith,” Adam pats his brother’s shoulder. “Hey. Takashi.”_ _

__Keith looks up, and sees the Black Lion, floating lifelessly in space. “Shiro!” Keith gasps._ _

___“We’ll have to tow him back,”_ Pidge calls from beside Keith and Adam. Keith sets the Lion in motion instantly, and they grab Takashi’s Lion. _ _

__“Takashi?” Adam calls, “Hey, if you’re being stupid, it’s not funny.”_ _

__No response. There wasn’t even a static noise. Adam feels his heart beat against his chest, almost painfully. “Keith, there’s no static.”_ _

__“What?” Keith grunts, helping Pidge place the Lion into the Castle._ _

__“There’s no static,” Adam sobs._ _

__

__Keith and Adam almost trip over their feet running to see Takashi. The rest of the Paladins are hot on their trail._ _

__“Shiro!” Keith screeches, panicked. Adam feels faint- he knew what the outcome would be. Takashi wouldn’t be there. He would either be dead, or…_ _

__The Black Lion opens himself for the team. They run into the cockpit, and there’s an eeriness too it._ _

__Adam doesn’t see the back of Takashi’s helmet. He doesn’t see his husband anywhere around. He approaches his seat, and a sob escapes him. Tears rush down his eyes, and he falls to his knees. He wails, clutching onto his chest as he held onto the armrest of Takashi’s seat._ _

__“He’s gone.” Lance whispers above him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he can’t hear any static


	4. update!

hello!! as you know, each chapter in the Paladins is very lengthy and almost contains all the episodes in each Voltron season, so it’s alot of hard work and takes a lot of time! but, to keep it more entertaining, I’ve started planning out ways to make the Paladins more enjoyable instead of having it be a rerun of everything that’s happened so far in voltron. please hang in there! i’ll be back soon with a new chapter!


End file.
